I Missed You
by Kez5623
Summary: Brittany and Santana were best friends as young kids but what happens when they lose contact with one another but then get reunited a year later when they start at the same high school? Will they get that frienship they once had back? or will other feelings come into play?
1. Chapter 1

I Missed You

A/N - This is my first time writting a fic, but I've really loved Brittana ever since day one and I just thought I'd write down a version of their stroy I would have liked to see. I don't have a Beta so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I try to read it over but I may have missed a few things.

Summary - Santana and Brittany meet and quickly become best friends, but eventually distance does affect their friendship as they are very young and it is difficult to stay close. What happens when they are reunited a couple years later when they are a little older and starting high school? Will they be able to rebuild that friendship they once had? Or will other feelings come into play aswell?

This story will follow some of the events and storylines that happend in Glee but a lot of it will just be me and what I would like to have seen.

This first chapter is pretty short but the more chapters I post will be longer, I promise.

I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, obviously.

* * *

It was Santana's first day starting gymnastics class and she didn't know anyone in the class. She was more nervous than excited because she was never very good with friends at school but she was hoping maybe things could be different here.

As she entered the gymnastics hall with her mother she looked over to 11 other girls all standing in the room with their mothers. Santana looked over all the girls her age that she assumed would be in the same class as as she was starting and her eyes were imediatley drawn to a blonde girl with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The blonde girl bounced on the spot full of energy and excitment to be starting gymnastics class and Santana could not help but be intrigued by the young blonde girl.

Santana is brought out of her gaze as a tall blonde women comes into the room and anounces for the parents to say goodbye and tells the girls to form a circle in the middle of the floor. As soon as the young girls say goodbye to their parents they form the cirlce that the caoch asked and Santana finds herslelf sitting opposite to the blonde girl with the amazingly blue eyes.

Santana is once again brought out of her staring haze by the coach as she tells the girls that they are going to go around the circle and each girl must tell everyone their name, where they are from and at least one interesting thing about them. Santana is first to go and she gives out a huff as she stands up from her seated position.

"I'm Santana, I'm from Lima, Ohio and I have an annoying older brother."

As soon as Santana is finished speaking she sits back down and can't help but glance back in the direction of the blonde girl that intrigues her so much, but this time the girl is staring back and gives Santana a cute smile then mouths the word ' _hi_ ' whilst waving at her, Santana can't help but blush under the other girls stare but she is thankful for her dark skin tone as it hides the growing heat in her cheeks.

Each girl in the circle stands and introduces themsleves and it finally comes round to the blonde girl, which she enthusiastically jumps to her feet planting them firmly on the ground.

"Hi guys, my name is Brittany,"

 _'Brittany'_ Santana thinks.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio, I love to dance and I have an awesome cat called Lord Tubbington."

The smile on Brittany's face doesn't leave the whole time she is speaking and she then plants herself back on the floor and crosses her legs in to a basket. Santana smiles at Brittany as the rest of the girls intorduce themselves and for some reason can't bring herself to look away from the blonde.

When the last girl finishes introducing herself the coach springs to her feet and clears her throat to get the girls' attention.

"Okay girls, lovely to meet you all, I'm coach Sue"

Two other other women walk up behind Sue and stand on either side of her.

"and this is Lynn and Deonn, we are your coaches, you guys are going to be split into 3 groups of 4, so when I call your name come and sit with the caoch you have been assigned to."

Sue brings out a list of names of the girls that will be in her group and the first name she calls out is ' _Brittany_ ', Brittany skips over to behind Sue and sits there waiting for others to join her. Santana sits while two other names get called out to be in Sue's group and silently hopes that her name will be called next, she's not quite sure why but she just has this urge telling herself she wants to know this blonde stranger.

Much to Santana's pleasure her name is called out and she jumps up rather excitedly and out of character, she walks over to behind Sue, she plants herself on the ground behind Brittany and waits while the other caoches call out who will be in their groups.

Once each group is formed, the caoches excuse themselves to have a chat leaving the girls to introduce themselves properly to one another.

Santana remains silent sitting behind the 3 other girls in her group. She looks up from staring at the floor and is startled to see the smiling blonde sitting infront of her staring back at her.

"Hi, Santana right?" Brittany says with a large grin.

Santana can feel the corners of her mouth begin to turn and doesn't understand why this stranger has this affect on her, she tries to stop the large grin that approaches and gives a shy nod.

"That's a cool name, I'm Birttany." She says still holding a hard stare into Santana's eyes whilst wearing a huge grin.

Santana gives off a slight chuckle and looks up into the deep blues staring into her eyes and nods her head slightly.

"Yeah, I know." Santana says through her slight giggles and can't pull her stare away from Brittany's gorgous blue eyes.

Brittany just gives Santana a confuesed look before her eyebrows raise and nods in realisation that she had already introduced herself to the whole class while muttering 'oh yeah' under her breathe.

The coaches return back to the three groups of girls and tell them to get into pairs and begin stretching so they can move on to do some conditioning.

Brittany jumps up from sitting infront of Santana and looks down at her as she is still sitting firmly on the floor. Brittany smiles at her and reaches her arm out offering Santana her hand. Santana looks at the hand that is stretched out to her for a moment then looks back to those blue orbs staring into her own.

"Come on, lets stretch." Brittany says with a straight face while glancing at her own hand then back to Santana. All Santana does is give Brittany a confused look that doesnt seem to faze Brittany as she just remains standing offering Santana her hand, so Santana hesitantly reaches her own hand out and takes Brittany's. The blonde pulls her to her feet with a huge grin and does not let go of her hand. They remain hand in hand as Brittany leads them to an unoccupied spot on the floor so they can stretch together.

Santana is unsure how she feels about holding hands with a girl she doesn't even know but can't bring herself to break the physical connection they have as they make their way across the floor.

As the two girls stretch together they carry on talking and Santana soon realises that she and this blonde are very different. She thinks about how Brittany was so confident when talking to Santana and she didn't really care about saying the wrong thing. She notices how straight-forward Brittany can be and Santana can't help but feel intrigued towards the other girl.

Santana never really had many friends because people generally didn't get a good vibe from her and tended to stay away, but this blonde had just immediatley started talking to her, took her hand and held it while wanting to spend more time with her. Someone wanting to spend time and talk to Santana was very new to her but she couldn't help but have a good feeling about it.

* * *

As the months went on in gymnastics class Brittany and Santana grew closer and closer. Each class they always paired up together and eventually they started to ask their parents if they could hang out togther outside of gymnastics too, seen as they both lived in Lima it wasn't much of an ask, so their parents both agreed to it.

As the years went on, they both remained in the same gymnastics class but were growing to dislike it as their coach began to become more strict and mean the older they got. The two girls grew very close and were each others best friends even though they weren't in the same school, they were able to see each other at gymnastics and had sleepovers with each other. Eventually as time went on both began to hate their gymnastics coach and the older they got the more they realised how unfair the coach was being, at one point the only reason Santana and Brittany stayed in the gymnastics class was to see each other. The girls decided that they had had enough and would quit the class, they did however try to stay as close as they were but they found it difficult when they didn't have gymnastics keeping them as close.

As more time went on the girls found it too dificult being in different schools and still being very young to stay as close as they once were, so they just lost contact to one another. Both girls were upset about it as they would never forget the strong bond they once had and they both hoped that maybe one day they would reuniye when they are older and able to stay bestfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -This chapter is a lot longer than the first chapter and I will try and make them as long as this one in future chapters, sometimes I just get carried away and write irrelevent things but I will try and keep it good and to the plot.

I am really surprised at the response I got after posting the first chapter, I wasn't ecpecting any response never mind people to actaully follow me and this story, it's a big motivator knowing that people are watching me and this story, thank you guys and reviews are very welcome, I would love to hear what you have to say, the good and the bad. I would also love to hear if you guys have any suggestions or requests that you want to happen in the story.

I still don't have a Beta so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I try to read it over but I may have missed a few things.

I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, I just love them.

* * *

It's Santana's first day of high school and she is feeling pretty nervous, not about meeting new people and friends or about classes, the things you would normally be nervous about when starting high school. Other people don't make Santana nervous, over the years, as she got older, Santana began to realise that she was capable of being in charge and she realised that people were intimidated by her, so she went along with it and it worked pretty well for her. So Santana is not someone who is nervous about making new friends and whether or not people will like her because she knows that she will be in control. No, she is nervous about one thing and one thing only, Cheerios tryouts. The cheerleading squad at the high school she is starting at, the cheerios, is the most well known cheerleading squad in the state and in Lima everyone knows about them, the reason they are so well known is because they never lose at anything, they haven't lost a competition in years thanks to the new coach they have. They are the best high school cheeleading squad in the country and for that they are incredibly hard to get on to. If you are on the cheerios your on top, no one messes with you and you are automatically one of the most well known people at school and if you are at the top of the cheerios you are one of the most well known people in town.

So during her whole first day all she can think about is tryouts after school. She is so focused on that, she barely pays attention during any classes. Before she knows it it's last period and the end of the day is very near. Santana can feel her nerves building, everyone knows it's not easy to get on to the cheerleading squad, if it was everyone would be on it, but she is hoping that the fact that she did ballet and dance when she was younger will help her out and that she did gymnastics too, she thinks she has a pretty fair shot at getting on the squad.

After the bell rings at the end of class, Santana makes her way towards the girls locker room to get changed for tryouts. As she enters the locker room she is hit wih the heat coming from the showers and the girls that must have just finished gym class and this does nothing to help her nerves.

Santana makes her way over to a locker that she was assigned to that morning and she opens it up to put her bag inside then get her gym clothes out. When she is changed into her gym clothes she shuts her locker over and puts her hair up into a tight ponytail. On the last pull she makes tightening her ponytail she galnces over to her right and finds a tall blonde girl doing the same to her hair. Santana's eyes scan this girl from head to toe and can't help but recgnise this girl from somewhere. She is unable to see her face but the blonde hair and those long pale legs are so familar to Santana.

Santana can't take her eyes off the blonde as she watches the girl shut her locker over and then turn her head to gaze back at the Latina. As soon as the blonde is looking back at Santana, her gaze is immediatley drawn to the beutiful blue orbs that are now staring back at her and Santana knows she could never forget those percing eyes.

Santana's lips part slighlty as a pleasant shock washes over her and her eyes widen. The blonde staring back at her was none other than her old best friend, Brittany.

' _Brittany?'_ is all Santana thinks as she begins to realise that she had longed to see this girl since the last.

A huge smile starts to break out on Brittany's face as realisation hits her to and her mouth parts in shock just like Santana's.

"Oh my god, no way." Brittany says as she starts to make her way over to Santana from the other end of the block of lockers, she can't keep the grin off her face as she approaches her.

"Brittany?... Oh my-"

Santana is cut off when Birttany almost jumps on Santana as she envelops her in a bone crushing hug. At first Santana is surprised at the sudden contact but then she immediatley remembers how Brittany is, she is a verry friendly, touchy-feely person. After the slight shock of it Santana returns the hug wrapping her arms around Birttany's waist and they stay clinging to each other for another few moments.

When they finally release one another neither girl can rid themsleves of the huge grins that are plastered on their faces and neither of them speak for a few moments as they just look at one another taking the other girl in.

As the shock starts to settle, the girls fall into a bit of an awkard silence as they don't really know what to say to each other which is quite unfamiliar to each girl as they used to so close that their time together was never filled with awkward silences.

Santana can't take the silence and staring anymore and just begins to say what was confusing her slighlty.

"Uhm... I have to say, I'm kinda shocked to see you hear, didn't really peg you for the cheerleader type Brit." She says with a smile playing at her lips.

Brittany just gives Santana a confused look.

"What are you talking about, cheerleading is basically just dance and gymnastics and I love both." Brittany replies with confusion still written on her face.

Santana then remembers that it still is a cheerleading squad and not everyone wants to join for the status at the school like she does, but before Santana can reply they hear a girl's voice shouting from somewhere else in the locker room. Both girls look over in the direction of the shouting as the girl screams 'SANTANA LOPEZ, YOUR UP!'

Santana looks back at Brittany who then looks back at her from looking in the direction of the screaming girl and gives Santana an excited smile.

"Good luck, your gonna do great."

Santana smiles back at Brittany and thanks her for her support. She then turns on the heel of her foot and starts to walk towards the door to the gym, she breathes heavily in through her nose and out through her mouth as she tries to calm her nerves then pushes through the door entering the gym.

As soon as Santana has left the locker room, Brittany still can't rid herself the grin that stays on her face. She then realises what Santana had called her during their brief conversation, _'Brit'_ she thinks and the girn on her lips grows even bigger thinking about the nickname Santana gave her when they were still in gymnastics together.

* * *

After the tryouts are finished the locker room is nearly empty with just a few girls left and two of those girls being Santana and Brittany. Both girls stand infront of their open lockers again retrieving their bags and school things. Santana finds herslef looking over at Brittany uncontrollable gazing at her while she drinks from her water bottle.

Santana had missed Brittany so much when they stopped talking and lost contact from one another but she eventually knew she would get over it, but she never completely did. Brittany was the best and only true friend Santana had ever had and she had still missed Brittany till this day even if she wasn't completley aware of it, but she quickly became aware of it the moment she saw Brittany before tryouts.

Brittany finishes drinking from her water bottle and notices Santana's gaze on her so she looks back. Brittany gives Santana a gentle smile and Santana returns it then looks back into her locker to collect all of her things.

As she shuts over her locker she is startled to find Brittany leaning against the lockers right behind where her locker door was.

Santana puts her hand over where her heart is pounding from the sudden shock and breeathes out a quiet 'geez', then quickly recovers.

Brittany just smiles at Santana with her head resting against the locker beside Santana's then stares deeply into her eyes in which Santana returns the stare.

"How did your tryout go?" Brittany asks deadly serious.

Santana replies with a shrug and picks up her bag that lay on the floor at Brittany's feet.

"Good, I guess... I mean I think I did pretty good but who knows if I'll get on the squad." Santana says as she turns to lean against her own locker with her stare fixed to the ground.

Santana then looks back up into Brittany's eyes and is momentarily distracted by the effect Brittany's stare still has on her.

"How- how do you think you did?" Santana asks as she brings herself out of her Brittany haze.

Brittany simply shrugs then moves so her position mirrors Santana's as she leans her back on the locker she was leaning her head on.

"I did my best... I'm not sure if I'll get in either though, I mean-" Brittany starts as she turns to face Santana again with wide eyes and slight shock on her face "can you _believe_ Sue is the coach?"

Santana chuckles and rolls her eyes at the thought of Sue being her coach again then looks back at Brittany who is still staring right into her eyes.

"Oh god, I know, I'd be surpirsed if that eveil bitch let's anyone in."

Brittany lets out a small giggle while shaking her head and returns her position to leaning against the locker staring at the empty space infront of her.

As soon as silence settles, they are interupted by a pretty blonde girl who peeks her head round the corner at the end of the block of lockers where Santana and Brittany stand

"You two, coach wants to talk to us, come with me."

As soon as the girl vanishes round the corner again, Santana looks back at Brittany who quickly returns her stare and they both shrug then quickly follow the blonde girl to the gym.

They enter the gym once again where they find Sue standing behind the table she once sat at with the head cheerio as they watched each tryout.

Santana, Brittany and the other blonde girl stand in a line infront of Sue and the other cheerleader as Sue clears her throught then looks each girl standing infront of her up and down.

"Quinn Fabray. Santana Lopez. Brittany Pierce." Sue looks up from reading the three names off of a piece of paper "Would that be your names?" Sue asks as she glares at the girls standing infront of her. Each girl nods in unison too afraid to speak, then Sue drops the paper and her glasses to the table and clasps her hands together.

"Well congrats _ladies_ , you made it on the squad."

The other blonde girl that stands alongside Santana and Brittany, who goes by the name Quinn, gives a huge grin and directs it to the head cheerleader standing beside Sue. Santana and Brittany look over to one another and smile but then look back to Sue unsure as to whether she was serious or not and wait for the punch to come, bu it never does.

Sue then looks to the cheerleader that stands next to her and nods at her, then leaves the gym without saying another word.

Santana and Brittany stand in the gym and just look at the door that Sue just walked out of unsure of what to do with themsleves. They look back to the head cheerleader as she begins to walk out from behind the table and stands infront of it, looks at each new cheerio standing in front of her and gives a devilish grin.

"Hi girls, for those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Jenny Fabray, head cheerio and yes you guessed it, Quinn here is my sister. Now that we have that covered, if you will please follow me back to the locker room we can start with the hazing."

With that Jenny spins on her heels and walks towards to door for the locker room and Quinn quickly follows behind. Santana's eyes grow wide and she looks over to Brittany who wears a confused expression and looks at Santana. Santana just shrugs and Brittany copies as they begin to make their way in the direction the two other girls just walked off in.

Once Brittany and Santana enter the locker room again they are met with five other memebers of the cheerios with Jenny standing front and center. Both girls make their way over to where Quinn is standing and they form a line infront of the herd of cheerleaders before them. Each new cheerio wears a different expression on their faces, Santana looks hesitant as her eyes dart to each member of the squad standing across from her, Quinn stands straight with a huge grin on her face and Brittany just has confusion written all over her face as she no idea what is going on.

Jenny stands infront of the group of cheeleaders and she clears her throat before she begins to speak to make sure she has everyones attention even though the room is silent.

"Alright, so as you may know, there are certain obligations that you have to fulfill before you can joing the cheerios." The huge smile on the head cheerleaders face does not falter the whole time she speaks and the group of girls behind her wear the exact same expression.

"Quinn you know the drill already so why don't you go first." Jenny says while giving her sister a smile.

Santana and Brittany stand watching the scene play out in front of them and they both have the same confusion written all other their faces as they still have no idea what is happening.

"Let's begin," Jenny says while clapping her hands together and stepping to the side of the group of cheerleaders standing behind her "Quinn if you will step forward please, you can get started."

Jenny gives Quinn a wink as she walks towards the cheerleaders now forming a line infront of her. Both Santana and Brittany look over to one another at the same time with questioning looks and they both can do nothing but shrug their shoulders and turn their attention back to Quinn and the other cheerleaders. Both girls know not to ask questions as it may annoy the head cheerleader and they are aware of her reputation at the school so they do not want to get on her bad side.

They turn their stares back just in time as they catch the cheerleader that stands right infront of Quinn lean in towards her and plant a kiss right on her lips.

Santana and Brittany's eyes both widen in shock at the same time and they watch each cheerleader that stands in a line kiss Quinn on the lips then walk off so the next in line can do the same.

Santana's mouth falls open as she watches the acts happen right infront of her, she then turns to look at Brittany who has almost a blanks expression on her face except her widened eyes and risen eyesborws that almost join her hairline. Santana catches Brittany's attention and Brittany soon returns the stare and Santana mouths the words ' _what the fuck'_. Brittany forms a frown with her lips and shrugs her shoulders as to say she has no idea what is going on. Both girls turn back to look at what is happening infront of them as they catch the last girl in line plant a kiss on Quinn's lips and she then joins the rest of the girls who had just kissed Quinn.

Brittany and Santana stand completley silent and in schock as they have no idea what to do or say. Jenny looks at them and gives out a slight chuckle and claps her hands together, she then looks back to her sister and starts walking towards her

"Good job Quinn, who wants to go next?" Jenny says while looking back over to Santana and Brittany who stand wide eyes and confused.

Quinn moves to stand next to her sister, who is glancing back and forth between Santana and Brittany.

Santana can't help her mouth falling open as shakes her head and looks between the five cheerleaders stood infront of her, she clears her throat to say something but can't help the stutter that comes out

"wha-... I'm sorry but, what the hell?!" is all Santana can say she rakes her eyes over the other cheerleaders in the room. She couldn't help but say something and she knew Brittany wouldn't because Santana was always the more bold one out of the two. Meanwhile Brittany just startes at Jenny with a blank expression but still completely confused.

Jenny laughs followed by the rest of the cheerleaders excluding Santana and Brittany, then Jenny haults the laughter

"Oh come on, it's just a couple of kisses, its manditory, now who's next?"

Santana is still in shock and goes to say something else that may get the head cheeleader annoyed with her but is stopped before she can even start as Brittany notices Santana beginning to get angered, she takes a slight step forward and looks directly at the head cheerleader and clearly states the words "I'll go".

The cheerleaders begin their line up infront of Brittany and the first girl moves in to plant a kiss on her lips, each time one of the girls has kissed Brittany they move over to where Santana is standing and the first girl leans in to kiss her. Santana, who is still unsure of the whole situation, takes a step backwards to avoid the kiss and shoots a look over to Jenny who is giving her a hard stare with furrowed eyebrows, which reminds Santana that she has to do this in order to get on the cheerios and that is the status she needs at this school. So Santana allows the cheerleaders to kiss her very quickly and she still remains very tense about it all.

Once the cheerleaders are finished kissing both Brittany and Santana, they retreat back to stand behind Jenny and Quinn who stand with large grins as the room remains silent for a few moments. Brittany and Santana both stand straring back at the very silent group of cheeleaders and Santana is first to break the awkward silence that she feels.

"Uh... Well if we're done here then I'll be on my way" Santana starts as she begins to turn around on the spot but is quickly stopped when Jenny finally speaks

"Not so fast, we're not quite finished yet."

Jenny then glances over to Quinn and the other cheerleaders giving them all a smug grin and each of them return it.

"Well since Quinn is my sister she can sit this one out and since it was just the three of you that made it past tryouts the numbers work out perfectly." Jenny says to Santana and Brittany who look over at one another whith confusion still written all over their faces, they exchange their looks with one another then turn back to the group of cheerleaders infront of them who all look smug. Brittany opens her mouth to say something but quickly shuts it again as throughts run through her mind telling her to just get through this as quickly as possible so she can be on the team. Santana, on the other hand, does not stop herself from making comment and is less intimidated by the girls that stand before her than Brittany is.

"Ok, what the hell are you talking about because I'm completely lost. Again." Santana blurts out after the few moments of silence.

Jenny glares at Santana and then takes a small step forward and because Jenny is a senior and Santana is just a freshman, Jenny is a bit taller than Santana so she looks down to Santana to be as intimidating as possible.

"Look little miss big mouth, you could learn a lot from your friend here and just stop making comment and wait to do what you are told, ok?" Jenny says in a hushed tone as she glares down at Santana as the room is completely silent and all eyes are on Santana except Brittany's who is staring at the floor infront of her.

Santana becomes more tense under Jenny's glare and she refrains herself from talking back. She lets out a long breathe in an attempt to calm herself and simply gives the head cheeleader a nod.

Jenny gives Santana another smug grin and then quickly spins on her feet back to the other cheerleaders and walks back over to where she was standing beside Quinn.

Once Jenny is back in her spot she gets everyones attention by clapping her hands together and all eyes dart from Santana back to Jenny.

"Right so we all know now that to get on the team all new successful tryouts have to kiss five members of the cheerios squad and you have done that successfully so you move on to the second phase of the haze, Quinn" Jenny turns to look at Quinn who is standing next to her "you are excused because you are my sister and it makes this part a little easier with only two people doing it."

Realisation begins to hit Santana after Jenny finishes talking and she begins to understand what the second phase of the haze might be. She glances over to Brittany who has looked back up to Jenny from staring at the floor with a very confused look on her face and she clearly still has no idea of what they are about to be told to do. Santana begins to get nervous thinking about what it might be and starts to become a little sweaty.

"Usually if their are more successful tryouts we would just have all the new comers kiss but because theres only two of you that are taking part in it, we're gonna change it slighlty." Jenny states as her eyes flicker between Santana and Brittany who are still staring back at her. Santana begins to think that maybe she isn't going to have to kiss her old best friend that-is-possibly-still-her-friend. Before she gets to look over at Brittany and see how she is reacting, Jenny starts again.

"Before I tell you what it is you have to do, can I just ask, are you guys currently friends? Like _good_ friends?"

Santana gives Jenny a questioning stare and before she can answer the question, Brittany does it for her.

"Yeah, well I mean we used to be best friends, but we stopped talking for a while, but now that we are both on the cheerios together, I think we'll become best friends again, hopefully."

Brittany says this and on the last word she chances a glance over to Santana who is staring at her with a grin and Brittany mirrors her expression.

Santana didn't take her eyes away from Brittany the whole time she spoke and couldn't help the warm feeling inside her grow at the thought of being Brittany's best friend again. She was relieved to hear those words come from the blondes mouth because now, she knows that Birttany had missed her maybe even as much as she had missed Brittany.

The girls are brought out of their staring haze, lost in one anothers eyes when Jenny begins to speak again.

"Oh, well this might be a _little_ awkward for you two then, heck, maybe you'll even like it, who knows."

Both Santana and Brittany look back to the head cheerleader with the same confused looks they had been wearing for most of their time in the locker room with this particular group of people. Jenny just stares at them expectantly.

Jenny is startled after a few moments of staring at the two girls stood infront of her, when she recieves a nudge on the arm from Quinn. Jenny looks to Quinn with furrowed brows and Quinn leans in closer to her sister.

"You haven't told them what they have to do yet." Quinn says in a hushed tone.

Jenny's mouth forms an 'O' shape and looks back to Santana and Brittany who both stand before her with blank expressions as they have no idea what is going on anymore.

"Sorry, my mistake..." Jenny says through a slight chuckle "You guys have to make out." She says the last part completely straight faced.

At the last part of the statment, Santana and Brittany's eyes grow wide and their mouth drop to hang open in complete shock.

Quinn and the five cheerios stood behind the head cheerleader all break out into slight giggles at Santana and Brittany's reactions, but Jenny stands with a straight, only shifting her gaze between the two girls stood infront of her.

"I uh... You wa-...Uh-what?" Santana stutters out as she has no idea what to say. She doesn't chance a look in Brittany's direction as she couldn't bare the awkwardness it would bring, she just gulps audiobly and stares with wide eyes fixed on the head cheerleader.

Jenny's stare begins to softer as she see's the shock she had put in to the girls stood before her and can't help but feel bad for them.

"You know what..." Jenny starts, bringing the other cheerios and Quinn out of their fits of giggles as she turns to face them all "Look at their reaction, they've probably never even made out with anyone before." Jenny says very seriously and the rest of the girls listen closely to every word she says.

Jenny turns back around facing Santana and Brittany as the other girls behind her let out more chuckles at the comment Jenny had made.

Santana wants to send each girl laughing at her a glare but she doesn't risk getting on the bad side of them all and then not getting in to the cheerios. So she glances over to Brittany who looks as though she is unaware of the last comment that was made and stares at Jenny waiting for her to speak again.

"How about, you guys just have to kiss..." Jenny states while giving them a smile and clasps her hands together. Santana quints her eyes and gives Jenny a questioning look waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"...For a minute." She finally finished and Santana gives out a sigh and shakes her head looking off to the side of the locker room.

Santana is partly relieved at the fact she doesn't have to make out with Brittany which would lead to undeniable awkwardness and possibly ruin the chances of rebuilding their once so-strong-friendship, but she still remains uneasy at the fact she still has to kiss Brittany. Santana is briefly startled and brought out of her deep thoughts when she can feel a soft hand touch her wrist and she quickly turns her head in Brittany's direction who is staring right into her eyes, hypnotizing her with her magically blue orbs. Brittany gives Santana an apologetic look before opening her mouth to speak.

"Let's just do it and get it over and done with."

Brittany's eyes are scanning over Santana's confused face when Jenny's voice brings their attention back to the group of cheerios stood infront of them.

"Yeah _Lopez_ , it's not even a big deal, just do it, we don't have all day."

Before Santana has the chance to glare at Jenny, Brittany's grip tightens around her wrist and suddenly, Santana is looking into those ocean blue eyes again. Santana can't take her eyes off of Brittany's hypnotic stare.

Before Santana knows it, Brittany is slowly starting to lean in towards her and all she can do is stand tense as her eyes dart down to Brittany's soft looking, pink lips that are headed straight for her own. The slow anticipation is killing Santana, she had never thought she ever wanted to kiss Brittany, especially not infront of a group of people watching, until this moment. There was no argument that Santana had always thought Brittany was attractive, beautiful even. She just never thought she would be in the position that she was in now. As soon as Brittany was only centimenters away from her lips, Santana closes the tiny gap as their lips touch for the first time, both girls immediatley close their eyes in reflex and Santana can't help but feel tense during the kiss. Brittany can feel Santana tense up under her lips and she loosens her grip around Santana's wrist and slides her hand down to Santana's as she interlocks their fingers together. Brittany can feel Santana begin to relax as she returns the kiss and makes it more natural. Santana is overwhelmed by how Brittany just leaned in and kissed her, even though she knew how straight forward and open minded Brittany can be, she never expected this. Santana can't help but get drawn from her thoughts as she is distracted by the softness of Brittany's lips, she can't help but enjoy the sensation the kiss is giving her. As the kiss goes on Santana becomes less aware of the other people standing in the room and starts to think about deepening this amazing kiss but, as soon as she is about to do so, she is brought back to the situation they are in when she hears Jenny's voice.

"ok, that's time." Jenny states not in a particularly loud voice, but it appears that way because of how silent to room had fallen.

Santana doesn't immediately break the kiss and neither does Brittany as they are completely overwhelmed with feelings from the sensation the other girls lips are giving them. After two and a half seconds of kissing after Jenny had called time, Brittany breaks away from the kiss and removes her hand from Santana's. Santana doesn't move at all and she doesn't even open her eyes as her lips are left tingling and burning at the loss of contact from wear Brittany's were. She is left in slight dicomfort at the loss of Brittany's lips on her own that it takes her a few moments to recover. When she does open her eyes she is met with those blues that she can't seem to get out of her head, and she can't help but notice the slight grin the plays on the lips that were just moments ago attached to hers. Santana stares at those thin, soft, pink lips lost in a daze when suddenly she snaps herself out of it and becomes tense again as she remember the situation she is in.

Santana suddenly turns her stare to the group of girls standing watching her. She is met with each girl giving her a slight grin slapped across their faces.

"Okay, well done you two, you are now officailly on the cheerios," Jenny says as she clasps her hands together infront of her and then turns to leave the locker room waving behind her

"Ok, byeeee." She says as she vanishes out of the locker room with the rest of the cheerios, leaving only Santana, Brittany and Quinn staring at one another back and forth. Quinn gives each girl a questioning look and she raises one eyebrow then suddenly her expression shifts to a small grin and turns to leave in the same direction her sister and the other cheerleaders had left in.

"See you guys tommorow."

Brittany and Santana watch as Quinn leaves, their faces remain in slight confusion. Santana is dead silent and doesn't move as she can feel the awkwardness fill the air, but she can't take it anymore as she chances a glance over to Brittany to see how she is reacting to this while situation. Santana is surprised to look over and see Brittany staring back at her with a slight smile on her lips. Brittany doesn't look away and Santana begins to tense up again under Brittany's stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana says as she looks over Brittany's face with slight hesitation in her voice. She can feel the heat rush to her cheeks and Brittany smiles at her and she can't take it anymore as she breaks the stare and turns to pick up her bag that was on the floor.

"Oh sorry, you just-... you have really soft lips." Brittany says quietly as she turns to pick up her own bag that sat on the floor behind her. This only causes Santana to blush even harder and she tries to hide her now red face from the other girl.

After a moment passed and Santana had the chance to get over the original shock of Brittanys comment, she looks over to Brittany who is looking at the floor and Santana can't help but smile at her.

"Thanks... Uh, you- you do too." Santana says in a hushed tone as she begins to feel slightly shy, an emotion she hasn't felt since she was a lot younger, one that only Brittany could ever bring out in her.

Brittany looks over to Santana after almost not being able to hear the girl and gives her a warm smile, Santana returns the smile, as they fall into another gaze with one another for a few moments.

Santana tears her eyes away from Brittany's hypnotic ones and clears her throat to try and shift the awkwardness but she can't help but have the same thought run through her mind and she has to ask Brittany.

"Did you mean what you said?" Santana asks as her gaze falls to the floor infront of her. Brittany sends Santana a very confuesed and questioning look.

"Well yeah, why would I lie about saying you have nice, soft lips?" Brittany asks as a slight giggle escapes her mouth and this cause Santana to blush again. Santana mentally slapped herself for blushing because of Brittany so many times in the space of a few minutes.

Santana looks back up to Brittany from staring at the floor and regrets it the second her eyes are drawn in to those immaculate blues again. Santana has to shake her head and clear her throat to be able to respond.

"Uh no, not that... I mean uh... What you said earlier about- about becoming best friends again?" Santana says in a very hushed tone and if the locker room weren't completely silent Brittany would have struggled to hear her.

Brittany can see how shy and awkward Santana is feeling so she steps forward into her line of sight on the ground. Santana's eyes dart up to Brittany's as soon she she can see those magnificant legs come into her view.

"Yes, of course I meant it. I thought that now we are at the same school and a little older it would totally be easier to stay friends because we won't always have to ask our parents to hang out all the time now." Brittany says in a very sincere voice as she doesn't take her eyes off Santana's.

The blank face on Santana makes Brittany's smile falter and she begins to think that maybe Santana does't want to be her friend anymore.

"Unless you dont want to, it's totally cool, I get it, we're both older now, we've changed, you wanna have different friends-" Brittany says without taking a breath as her gaze falls to her hands which are clasped together infront of her. Her rambling is cut off when Santana reaches her own hand out and places it on top of Brittany's which causes her eyes to shift up to Santana's again.

"Woah Brit, of course I wanna be friends with you, I mean who else am I gonna watch Sweet Valley High with?" Santana jokes as a smile plants itself on her face. This causes Brittany to lighten at the use of her nickname Santana gave her again.

"You still watch that?" Brittany asks which cause Santana to get slightly embarassed at the mention on the show they watched together when they were younger. She averts her gaze back to the floor and fiddles with the strap on her bag.

"Uh... you don't?" is all Santana can say as she feels her cheeks begin to burn once again.

Brittany can't help but smile at how embarassed Santana had become and she lets out a small giggle.

"Of course I still wtach it!" Brittany's raised voice causes Santana to return her stare back up to Brittany's face and returns the smile that Brittany is giving her.

After their brief gazing at one another they finally decide that it's time to leave the locker room and head home, so they head out towards the school parking lot. Santana's car is the only one left in the lot and she guesses that Brittany would be walking home, so as they walk nearer Santana's parked car, she turns to Brittany and utters the words

"You want a ride?" Brittany turns to look at Santana with a confused expression and Santana simply points towards her car parked just a few meters away from where the girls are standing, Brittany looks over to the car and then back to Santana as realisation hits her.

"You can drive?" She asks with a raised eye brow.

Santana shrugs her shoulders and pulls out the keys to her car from her bag.

"Yeah, well technically I'm still learning but I was running a little late this morning so I had to drive." She says as they approach nearer to the car.

Brittany looks back to Santana from staring at the car and smiles big before simply saying 'Sure'.

Once they get in the car they fasten their seat belts and it remains silent for the first few moments, but before any awkward silence could fall upon them, Brittany asks Santana what she had been upto since they last spoke. This causes the conversation to start off smoothly as the more they talk to one another the more comfortable they are at telling each other things. As the car journey carries the girls remember that feeling they had always had when in one anothers presence and they both realise how much they had missed it. As they approach Brittany's neighborhood, Brittany startles Santana when she jumps in her seat remembering something.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you we moved." Brittany says while she face palms herself. Santana gives out a small chuckle, things like this don't really surprise or annoy Santana when it comes to Brittany because she knows exactly what she is like and she tends to be quite forgetful at times.

"It's cool Brit, just tell me where to go." Santana says as she still slightly chuckles. Brittany takes her hand away from her face and begins to tell Santana the directions towards her new home.

Turns out Brittany doesn't live that far away from Santana anymore, only about a 10 minute drive. As they appraoch Brittany's new house, Santana brings the car to a stop right outside and turns it off.

"So do you-... do you wanna come in?" Brittany asks with hesitation as she looks over to Santana in the drivers seat who is looking back at her. Santana gives Brittany a genuine smile that she couldn't stop from appearing. She opens her mouth to reply with a yes but she then quickly remembers that her mother wanted her to come straight home after tryouts.

"Yeah, I'd love to, but I can't today," Santana replies with a slight frown "but I'll see you tomorrow though?" She asks as her face begins to lighten up again at the thought of spending more time with Brittany tomorrow.

Brittany doesn't take her stare away from Santana's eyes as she sends a big grin her way

"Okay" is all Brittany replies with as she turns to open the car door and steps outside. Before closing the door, Brittany leans in slightly to the car, staring right back into Santana's brown eyes

"See you tomorrow" With that Brittany retracts herself from the car and shuts the door over. She skips up the pathway towards her front door, before she enters the house, she turns around to look back at Santana who is still sitting in her car outside her house. Brittany gives Santana one last smile and a small wave, then disappears into the house.

Santana can't rid her face from the huge grin that lies on her lips the whole car ride back to her own house. All she can think about is how she is actaully looking forward to school the next day, not because of school itself but because she can't wait to rebuild that amazing friendship she once had with the intriguing blonde she met at gymnastics class.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I took longer than I had planned to upload this chapter, just have too many things going on but hopefully I will have the next chapter up pretty soon.

Still no Beta so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I try to read it over but I may have missed a few things.

Still don't own Glee or any of it's characters.

* * *

Santana is woken from her deep slumber by the buzzing of her alarm clock on her bedside table that flashes '7 AM'. She blinks her eyes a few times in an attempt to wake herself up a bit more and lets out a large yawn while stretching her arms above her head. As soon as she sits up in her bed, she looks around her bedroom and has to squint her eyes from the sun rays shinning in through the small gap in her curtains covering her window. She shifts her gaze from the glare and lets out another yawn as she stretches once again. She slumps back down into her mattress, her head crashing into her pillow. Her mind goes back to the day before and she thinks to herself about how strange it was. Santana was relived she got into the cheerios, in fact she couldn't wait to get to school to finally get her uniform. She was however, still slightly in shock about what went down in the locker room after tryouts yesterday. She hadn't had much time to think about it until now, there had been other things on her mind, or more like other people...

She couldn't get a certain blue eyed, blonde out of her head, she also couldn't keep the dopey grin off her face when she did think about said person. She was excited to see Brittany again today and spend more time with her even though she thought it could be slightly awkward after their... situation in the locker room. Her mind went back to what had happened in said locker room as she lay there in her bed. She thought to herself, kissing Brittany wasn't anything like kissing the five other cheerleaders that same day, no, kissing Brittany was... different.

Santana hadn't kissed many people in her life and had certainly never kissed a girl. Kissing the five cheerleaders was very brief and uncomfortable even though she hardly felt them, they were like slight grazes to her lips. But the kiss with Brittany was not a graze, it was a full on kiss and lasted a lot longer than the others. The kiss with Brittany was gentle, it was tense and uncomfortable to begin with but then it fell into relaxation and started to feel... good? Santana began to think about how Brittany's lips felt against her own, she wasn't lying when she told Brittany her lips were soft too, they were really soft and felt really good.

Santana then shot her eyes open not realizing she had even shut them during her deep thoughts. She shook the thought of the kiss and decided to never think about it again. _'It meant nothing'_ , ' _yeah it felt nice but that's only natural, who doesn't enjoy a good kiss?'_ were thoughts that swirled around in her head as she tried to convince herself that it's ok to have enjoyed the kiss.

She sprung out of her bed and headed straight to the bathroom to begin getting ready for school. Once she had showered and applied a small layer of makeup, she was deciding on what to wear. She didn't feel the need to 'dress-to-impress' today because she planned on going straight to Sue's office to claim her cheerios uniform as soon as she entered the school.

Once Santana was dressed she hopped down the staircase and entered the kitchen looking for any sign of her parents. She looked around and was then greeted with a note sitting on her kitchen counter. The note read 'Santana, your father and I already left for work and neither of us will be home till late, there is some pasta and tomato sauce you can make up for dinner when you get home. Te amo, mami xx P.S. please don't drive to school today, you know you're not even legal yet.'

Santana sighed after reading the note and blew out a puff of air. She wasn't entirely surprised with the note, she woke up most mornings to a note that read a similar message. By now she was used to hardly seeing her parents during the week, or at all for that matter. She accepted that they worked unreasonable hours and she began to care less about it, she still missed them but sometimes she went days without seeing them due to their hectic schedules.

As Santana was leaving the kitchen she tossed the note into the bin on her way out then checked her phone for the time. It was 8.05 so she decided she should start making her way to school. It was a warm day and she decided to listen to her mother for once and walk to school.

* * *

About 10 minutes into her walk, she wasn't very far from school and as she turned the last corner entering the street the school was on, she heard someone shout her name. She looked back towards the other corner that turned on to the same street and saw blonde hair bouncing over towards her. Santana recognized her as the other girl that was accepted to join the cheerios yesterday, Quinn. She noticed that she was already wearing her cheerleading uniform and had her hair tied back in the signature cheerio high pony. Her eyes looked Quinn over as she approached and noticed that she had a smile across her face.

"It is Santana right?" Quinn asked as she came to a halt in front of Santana.

Santana simply nodded then looked her over once again with slight confusion as to why she already had the cheerleading uniform after only joining the cheerios yesterday. She looked back up into her hazel eyes and stopped nodding to reply properly.

"Uh yeah... Quinn? Is it?" Santana said as she began to turn around to carry on walking to school.

"Yeah, and in case you were wondering, which I can tell you were, I got my uniform yesterday, after I left the locker room I went straight to coach Sue's office and got it, I just couldn't wait to put it on." Quinn said as she walked along side Santana in the direction towards the school.

Santana gives Quinn a forced smile and simply replies with a short _'cool'_ as she wasn't sure how to keep the conversation going. She wasn't sure about this Quinn girl, she seemed nice enough but quite strange to Santana, maybe she was just overly excited about joining the cheerios.

Santana quickly remembered that Quinn was the sister of Jenny Fabray, the head cheerleader, and so she realized Quinn would most likely going to be a favorite in the squad.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts as Quinn began to speak again and she realized that they had been walking side by side for a few minutes in complete silence.

"So… are you excited about starting cheerios?" Quinn asked as she looked at Santana with a wide grin.

Santana looked to her with a raised eyebrow not really knowing what to expect from this girl. She looked back forward in the direction they were walking in and began to reply.

"Yeah, kinda nervous though." She said with a hushed tone in her voice. She was slightly startled at the sudden quick reply from Quinn.

"Oh don't be it's gonna be fun. You know I'm kinda glad it was just a small number of us that got in, that way it makes it easier for us to get to know each other better, and quicker. You know?"

Santana looked over to the blonde and gave her a questioning look but Quinn was looking forward and didn't see.

"Yeah, I guess." Was all Santana said in reply and returned her eyes forward as they approached the school.

As they entered the school building students who were standing in their way immediately parted as they took notice of the uniform Quinn was wearing even though they didn't recognize Quinn. Both Santana and Quinn grinned as they walked through the hallway, both happy that they were now secured to have successful social life's in school as long as they stayed on the cheerios. This only made Santana more excited to get a hold of her very own cheerios uniform and parade around in it.

As the two girls walked further down the hallway more people parted for them, Santana let out a small ' _wow_ ' in admiration to the power of a uniform. Quinn picked up on Santana's surprised expression and smiled at her.

"I know, it's awesome right?" Quinn said in a slight whisper to Santana.

Santana gave a nod and turned to Quinn "Yeah I'm gonna go to Sue's office and pick mine up. I'll see you at practice." She left Quinn to walk in the direction towards Sue's office. Quinn didn't say anything back as she just gave Santana a large smile, a small wave then headed off in another direction.

Santana turned the corner heading straight for Sue's. She was met with blonde hair swaying in front of her in the same direction she was headed in. Santana looked the blonde over as she took long strides with those long legs, she knew exactly who those legs belonged to after taking one look at them.

"Brittany?" Santana asked as she began to speed up towards the blonde. The girl turned around and Santana was immediately met with gorgous blue eyes.

"Santana! Hey, you headed to Sue's?" She said as she stopped walking and waited for the brunette to catch up to her.

"Yeah, you too?" Santana asked as she slowed her slight jog to a walk when aproaching Brittany and continued walking alongside the girl to Sue's.

"Yeah, seems we both had the same idea." Brittany said with a large smile as she looked directly to Santana.

"Seems we did." She replys with the same large smile as the blonde.

They both stop as they stand right outside coaches office and look directly at one another. Both girls take a gulp before Santana raises her hand to knock on the door.

As soon as her knuckle was about to make contact with the door, it swung open and there stood a tall blonde women who went by the name Sue Sylvester. Santana lowered her arm and Sue gave the two girls a large grin.

"Ah Santana and Brittany" Sue said with a grin plastered on her face. She then stepped to the side and outsretched her arm gesturing to the rest of her office.

"Please come in" She said in a more serious tone.

Santana and Brittany glance to one another then hesitantly make their way into the office. Sue quickly shuts the door behind them and strides off to behind her desk. As she passes the two girls she states firmly "Take a seat"

Both girls walk forward further into the office and begin to get more slightly more nervous. They take a seat each in the two chairs that sit right in front of Sue's desk and stay still as they stare back at the intimidating women sitting behind the desk.

"Welcome to the cheerios girls" Sue said as she outsretches both of her arms gesturing to all around her with a smirk on her face causing both girls sat infront of her to become slightly more nervous. They don't know what to expect, they haden't spoken to or seen Sue since they had left gymnastics a year ago. Sue was angry when the girls left, she was also angry when they were still in the class, she was just always angry. Sue started off treating them very nice in gymnastics class but as they years went on she got more strict and mean and the girls had had enough of her so they left.

Santana and Brittany were both worried that Sue would treat them harshly after knowing how mean she can be and after them quitting on her.

They both sat staring back at her waiting for her to carry on speaking.

"I assume you are here for your uniforms?" She states as she leans back forward resting her arms on the desk infront of her. Santana and Brittany nod in unison and Sue pushes her chair back slightly to reach under her desk and brings out two large white boxes.

Sue places the boxes on top of her desk and then sits back in her chair again. Brittany and Santana glance over at one another and then look back to the boxes placed on the desk in front of them. They both begin to stand up and step forward to retrieve a box each when Sue, almost as soon as the girls stand up, interupts them.

"Uh uh, not so fast, I wanna have a little word with you first."

Both Santana and Britaany slowly sit back down on their chairs and immediately start feeling more nervous.

"I must say I'm not intirely surprised to see you girls trying out for the cheerios" Sue calmly says as her eyes flicker between the two of them. "You were after all, _exceptional_ gymnasts"

Neither Brittany or Santana's facial expressions change from blank. They remain seated, still and staring back at Sue.

"Which confused me as to _why_ you both left" Sue states with a slightly higher tone. Both girls unsure to whether she was asking them a question or just stating fact. Santana shifts uncomfortably in her chair as Sue eyes both of them up and then returns to speak "Nevertheless, I am pleased to see you both and I am happy to have you on the squad." She says with a straight face causing both girls to remain blank.

"I will tell you know, this is not going to be a cake-walk. The cheerios are a serious team and if I catch either of you slacking you will be off the team" Sue speaks with a more serious face that is slightly more intimidating and all Santana and Brittany can do is nod feeling over powered by this women "and remember, Brittany, Santana," She looks to each of them right in the eye, leaning forward slightly "I know exactly what your capable of." She says in almost a whisper as the girls sitting across from her feel her stare burn into them.

The room falls silent as Sue's eyes dart from one girl to the other, then she suddenly leans back in her chair flinging her hands behind her head "Now get out."

Brittany and Santana jump from their seats, each grabbing a box from the desk and quickly exit the room. Once the door is shut and both girls are in the hallway, Santana lets out a sigh as she opens the box she holds in her arms. In the box lies three red and white cheerio uniforms and Santana can't help the smile that appears on her face. Brittany does the same but quickly closes her box and looks to Santana.

"You coming...?" Brittany asks as she tilts her head towards the direction down the hall.

"Where?" Santana asks a bit confused. Brittany just gives out a small giggle and begins to turn in the direction down the hall.

"The bathroom silly, don't you wanna put on your new uniform before first period." She says with a grin on her face and begins to bounce on the spot excitedly.

Santana quicly closes her box and follows Brittany down the hall towards the bathroom.

Once the girls enter the bathroom they hurridly get into a stall each and change into one of the three uniforms in the box. Once changed Santana puts the clothes she came to school in into the box, then leaves the stall. She immediately looks herslef up and down in a mirror above a sink and ties her hair back into a tight ponytail.

She tugs her hair, tightning it one last time as she hears the lock on the stall Brittany was in and she turns to look at the blonde.

Brittany emerges from the stall in a beautifully fitting white and red cheerios uniform and aproaches the sink to put her hair up into a tight ponytail just like Santana's.

Neither girl can stop smiling hugely as they eye their new uniforms on themselves.

"We look so awesome." Brittany states as she finishes putting her hair up and looks over to Santana.

"I know right." Santana let's out a small squeek as she looks up into Brittany's eyes, _'those eyes'_ she thinks as she begins to calm down, _'I missed those eyes'_ goes through her head and she can't tear her gaze away from those immaculate blues.

"What class do you have first?" Brittany asks as she picks up her box with her clothes in it.

"Uh history I think" Santana states as she picks up her box too "You?"

"Me too" Brittany replies cheerfully "Mrs Scott?" She asks and Santana nods. They smile at each other happy that they have their first class together.

"Wanna go put these in our lockers then head to class?" Santana asks Brittany who gives a smile in reply then follows Santana as they leave the bathroom.

* * *

The hallways were still crowded with students and as Santana and Brittany begin walking down the hallway towards their lockers holding their boxes, people begin to part to the sides of the hallway just like they did earlier that morning for Quinn. Santana grinned at the new power she had just by wearing her uniform but Brittany looked quite confused. She began to walk a bit closer to Santana and leaned into her while still looking around the hallway at the students who looked at the two cheerleaders then averted their eyes as they made room for them down the hallway.

"Santana... What's going on?"Brittany says in a hushed confused tone like she doesn't want anyone else to hear her.

Santana looks to Brittany's face which was suddenly very close to her own, initially slightly startled but gave out a small giggle and then looks forward to the sea of students parting for them.

"It's the uniforms Brittany, isn't it awesome." Santana loved the new power she now possesed, it is what she had hoped it would be like when she started Mckinlay.

Brittany on the other hand was just very confused, she had no idea that being on the cheerleading squad would give someone this much power and authority. She didn't want power over other people the way Santana did, she just liked being people's friend.

"What do you mean?...Wait...are-...are these magic?" Brittany asks in a whisper as she gestures to their uniforms. Santana lets out a laugh and shakes her head, smiling at Brittany.

"Not exactly Brit, it's just that, people here see the uniform and they see power." Brittany looks to Santana in confusion, straight in the eye then turns to look infront of them as they aproach their lockers, which happen to be almost right next to each others with just one locker in between them.

"Oh, well that's kinda weird... I don't really like it. Does this mean that people don't like me?" Brittany asks slightly disapointed as she opens up her locker then looks over to Santana who is doing the same and placing the box she hold inside.

"No, it's actually kinda the opposite," Santana looks over to Brittany who is looking back at her listening closely "people around here are kinda... intimidated? I guess, by the uniform, but once we start to settle in here people will get to know who we really are then feel less threatened, maybe. Atleast, that's what I've been told."

Brittany hung on to every word Santana said and didn't take her eyes off her. She nodded and then turned to close her locker seeming slightly upset.

"Good, I don't want people to be afraid of me." Brittany says and turns to look back at Santana again.

Santana gives Brittany a sympathetic smile and closes her locker "Don't worry Brit, your too loveable to be afraid of." She says with a loving smile and her head tilted slightly to the side, something she would only ever do for Brittany.

Brittany didn't take her stare away as her eyes stayed locked with Santana's. "Thanks San" She says with slight timidness in her voice as she averts her eyes down to the floor.

Santana clears her throat and shifts a bit bringing Britany's attention back up to her.

"We should uh... We should head to class." Santana states keeping her eyes off the blonde stood infront of her. Brittany simply nods and smiles towards her.

They begin walking in the direction towards their history class and once again more students part for them down the hallway.

As they near the classroom the bell rings, signaling that it was the beginning of first period. The girls aproach the classroom and see students piling in through the door, but when the other students notice the two cheerleaders nearing the classroom they all come to a halt.

Santana had expected to be treated differently because of the uniform but she hadn't quite expected this. Other people seemed to treat the cheerleaders in this school like celebrities, or even like royalty.

Santana and Brittany enter the classroom, they notice that there are a lot of empty chairs and are able to sit up the back next to each other.

The classroom fills up full of students and eventually in walks a women of average height and brown hair "Hello class, I'm Mrs Scott, your teacher." She says from the very front of the class "I will allow you to choose where you sit, but if there is any misbehaving or carrying on then I will assign you different seats." She says in a more serious tone.

Santana was glad that she had let them chose their own seats because she honestly only realy wanted to sit next to Brittany.

As the teacher went on to talk about their course for the year, Santana found herself zoning out completely and her gaze was locked on to Brittany's hand that was resting on top of the table they shared. All of a sudden her eyes fix on the blonde's pinky finger that happend to be sticking out. She couldn't help the smile that came on her face as a memory surfaced in her head.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"San!...Santana!" Brittany shouted from the top of the staircase down to Santana who had been in the kitchen for about ten minutes now._

 _Santana apeared at the bottom of the straircase with a bag of popcorn and a huge bottle of Dr Pepper._

 _"What?" She said slightly out of breath and slight concern in her voice as she begins the climb the staircase._

 _"Hurry, it's starting!" Brittany whines and bounces on the spot urging Santana to quicken her pace up the stairs._

 _"Ok, ok I'm coming" with that Brittany alsmost sprinted back into Santana's bedroom and Santana was shortly entering after her._

 _She placed the bottle of Dr Pepper on her bedside table and hopped on to the bed next to where Brittany had planted herslef. She placed the bag of popcorn on the bed, reached into it and took a handful of it out._

 _"What movie did you put on?" Santana asked as she popped some popcorn into her mouth. Brittany took a hanful of popcorn before answering._

 _"Bring it on: In It To Win It." She said as she began to chew away at the popcorn. Santana smirked, it was her favorite one out of all the 'Bring it on' movies._

 _As the movie went on and was almost halfway through, Brittany turned to Santana and leaned over her waist, not taking her eyes off the screen. Santana was confused as to what the other girl was doing but then quickly realized that she was trying to get to the bottle of Dr Pepper. She saw that Brittany was struggling to reach the bottle, so she placed a hand on her shoulder and uttered the words 'Let me'. Brittany gave Santana a smile and returned to her seated position on the bed to watch the movie. Santana reached over to the table and began to pour the Dr Pepper in to two glasses, then gave one to Brittany as they carried on watching the movie._

 _Further in to the movie Brittany began to speak. "I think I'd like to be a cheerleader some day."_

 _Santana had a full mouth of popcorn but managed to get out a muffled reply. "Really?"_

 _Brittany turned to look at Santana and saw her mouth was almost overflowing with popcorn and let out a laugh then grabbed her own handful of popcorn._

 _"Yeah, I think it would be fun... I mean-" she began as she popped a few pieces of popcorn in to her mouth "-it's basically just dance and doing gymnastics and both are awesome."_

 _Santana swallowed her mouthful and let out a hum as she agreed with Brittany._

 _"Yeah, you know I just wish that coach Sue would let up a bit in class." Santana states as she thinks about how unfair their gymnastics coach has been treating them lately._

 _Brittany looks over to Santana shifting her gaze away from the movie "Yeah... You know... I've-... I've been thinking..." She hesitantly says as her eyes fall down to the comforter on Santana's bed._

 _Santana looks to Brittany unsure of where this was going._

 _"Yeah...?" She asks, edging Brittany to go on._

 _"Well, why don't we just... leave" Brittany says to Santana, on the last word her eyes crawl back up to meet Santana's stare._

 _Santana just looks at Brittany for a second trying to decide whether Brittany said what she thought she did._

 _"You mean like... quit?" She asks unsure._

 _"Well, yeah... We're both not enjoying it anymore, Sue treats us horribly and well the main reason keeping me in the class is-... is you." Brittany says and she becomes a bit more shy as she finishes._

 _Santana just looks at the other girl on the bed and a smile starts to spread across her lips._

 _"You know Brit... I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the exact same way." She states firmly as Brittany's gaze returns to hers._

 _"Really?" Brittany asks as her eyes light up._

 _"Yeah I've been thinking about quitting for a while but I like being with you so I never did." She said and it was now Santana's turn to get shy and look away from the blonde._

 _Eventually Santana looked back to Brittany who was deep in thought._

 _"How about this..." Santana said breaking the silence and shifting from sitting beside Brittany to sitting in front of her "we go tell our mom's that we don't like it anymore and we just quit?" She asks looking right in to Brittany's deep blue eyes._

 _Brittany hesitates for a slight moment until she finally nods in agreement "Let's do it" She states firmly as a smile breaks out on her face and remains holding Santana's stare "we need to agree on something first" Brittany blurts out with her expression changing to one a more serious one._

 _Santan gives Brittany a confused look and waits for the other girl to continue._

 _"We have to agree that no matter what happens, if we quit or not, we have to stay best friends." Brittany says with the most serious face and doesn't take her eyes off Santana._

 _Santana let's out a small giggle not seeing why Brittany got so serious all of a sudden "Of course we're gonna stay best friends Brit." She states as though it's the most obvious thing in the world._

 _All of a sudden Brittany has her pinky finger held up in the air between the two girls sitting across from each other. Santana looked at the pinky then back to Brittany's eyes in slight confusion._

 _"Promise me San" Brittany requests in complete seriousness. Santana's expression turns more serious too as she hooks her own pinky with Brittany's._

 _"I promise Brit" She states as her grip tightens around the other girls pinky._

 _Their pinkies remain linked tightly togther for the rest of the time they lay in bed watching the movie as neither girl bothered to unhook them. They fall asleep that night with their pinkies linked together and wake up in the morning with their pinkies linked._

 _It shortly became a thing for the two girls to occasionally link their pinkies togther when they were around each other. It turned into a symbol that the girls would associate with their strong friendship, that was until they no longer spoke._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Santana had sat staring at Brittany's pinky throughout Mrs Scott's whole speach about what they will be doing in their course work for the year ahead, lost in thoughts about how much that pinky once ment to her.

She felt the urge to reach out and link her own with the blonde's pinky but then felt that may be weird beause she wasn't even sure if her and Brittany were friends again, and it may be awkward considering they had shared a kiss the previous day, even though it was forced, it still felt very strange to her.

Brittany looked over to the brunette and saw that she was deep in thought staring at the desk, or her hand rather. She gave the other girl a slight nudge bringing her out of her trance. Santana looked to Brittany's face and gave her a confused look. Brittany just gave her a slight look of concern.

"You ok?" Brittany asks staring into Santana's dark eyes.

Santana shakes her head slightly and gives Brittany a smile "Uh...Yeah...Yeah, just a little bored." She says as she looks back to the front of the class noticing that the teacher had turned around to write notes on the board behind her.

Suddenly, a rugged and slightly attractive looking boy turns around to Brittany and Santana from his desk in front of theirs and sends them both a smirk. Santana can't take her eyes off the boys rediculous haircut that looks as though it is meant to be a mohawk on the top of his head.

Brittany hadn't seemed to notice the boy turning around as her eyes were trained on to her paper in front of her as she copied the notes off the board.

"Hey there chicas" The boy says with a huge grin on his face as he wiggles his eyesbrows at the two cheerleaders.

Santana rolls her eyes at the boy and Brittany's shot up to see who had started talking to them.

"I'm Noah, but you can call me Puck" The boys eyes flickered between Santana and Brittany as he introduced himself and his cocky grin did not leave his face.

Santana just glares at him with a blank expression and gives out a solid ' _cool_ ' as she returned to taking notes off the board. Brittany gives Santana a nudge on the arm and then begins speak to the mohawked boy sat in front of them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brittany and this is Santana." Brittany says smiling as she introduces her and Santana.

"Nice to meet you too" The boy says more suggestively and with a very smug grin on his face. They stay silent as he eyes they two girls up not removing the grin from his face.

"Excuse me? Hi, my eyes are up here." Santana says as she snaps her fingers up near her head to get the boys attention. Brittany gives out a small giggle as the boys eyes immediately dart up to Santana's face from staring at her chest.

"So you guys are cheerios?" He asks and Santana opens her mouth to give out a sarcastic comment and possibly to tell the boy to leave them alone but Brittany quickly speaks up.

"Yeah, it's so awesome." She says with a kinda smile on her face.

The mohawked boy gives Brittany a grin and Santana just glares at him. She can sense that she is not going to like this boy very much and she has already taken a dislike to him. She clears her throat to bring the other two out of their stares with one another and they both look to her.

"What do you want" Santana says in a slightly irritated tone and Puck shifts in his seat.

"Well I was wondering if you ladies would like to come to my party this Friday night. It's only for Freshman, I guess it's so we can all get to know each other or some shit."

Brittany and Santana do not take their eyes off him as he shifts his eyes back and forth between them.

"It's gonna be awesome, and don't worry, there will be alcohol." He states with a wide grin plastered on his face "So... you in?" He asks looking between the two girls.

Brittany looks to Santana with a grin nodding her head with excitment. Santana just rolls her eyes then nods her head at the other girl. Brittany quickly turns back to Puck with a reply "We'll be there."

Puck grins, "Awesome" He mutters under his breath as he turns back around to face the front of the class.

After their exchange with the strange mohawked boy, both girls go back to writing notes and sit through the rest of the class in silence with the occasional brief conversation about nothing improtant.

Once History had finished the girls went to their next classes which they did not have together but they both agreed to meet up at lunch incase they didn't see each other before then.

Turns out Brittany and Santana shared a further two classes with each other and sat next to one another in each of them.

The rest of the day went on smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary happend except witnessing a group of football players through a slushie over some poor kid, apparently that's a thing here?

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and since Spanish was the two girls' last class they made their way out of the class together and headed to the locker rooms to get ready for their first day of cheerleading practice.

They put their things in their lockers and headed out to the football field where practice was being held since it was a nice day. The two girls aproached Sue and the large group of cheerleaders and joined them in their brief discussion.

About a minute after Santana and Brittany had joined the group, Sue shouts through a megaphone at the cheerleaders even though they were stood right in front of her.

"Alright _ladies_ , get stretched!"

Almost immediatelty Santana felt Brittany grab her hand and pull her away from the group of cheerios to stretch together.

As they were stretching Santana looked to Brittany and smirked at her.

"Haven't done this in a while"

Brittany was momentarily confused but quickly clicked on to what Santana was refering to and smiled back at her.

"Yeah" She said through a small chuckle.

Suddenly, Santana and Brittany were aproached by another blonde that had a smile on her face as she neared the two girls stretching. Santana looked up from the ground to see who had joined them and she noticed it was Quinn.

"Hey Santana and... Brittany?" Quinn asked unsure looking towards Brittany who was still stretching on the ground.

"Yeah, Quinn right?" Brittany said with a smile and Quinn nodds briefly and smiles again at the two girls sat in front of her stretching.

"Mind if I join you?" She asks with her eyebrows raised.

Santana and Brittany both look to one another for aproval then Santana turns back to Quinn and shrugs her shoulders "No, it's cool" she says as she continues to stretch.

Quinn smiles then drops to the ground to join the other two girls in their stretching. A few moments pass in silence as the girls stretch and Quinn begins to speak again.

"Oh, are you guys going to that 'Puck' boys party this weekend?" She asks as the other two were caught off guard at the sudden question.

"Yeah we're both going, are you?" Brittany says to Quinn excitedly as Santana remains silent but looks to Quinn waiting for her answer.

"Yeah I guess, I mean I'm not sure, he seemed kind of...strange..."Quinn says hesitantly and looks between Santana and Brittany. Santana lets out a small chuckle in agreement with Quinn.

"He's a total perv. And did you _see_ the dead squirrel on his head?" Both blondes break into laughter at Santana's comment and as it began to die down Quinn begins to speak again.

"Yeah I know what you mean, like the whole time we were talking, he didn't take his eyes off my chest."

Brittany quickly replies before Santana could give another one of her comments "Oh my god, us too... but Santana shot him down when he did it." All three girls let out small laughs and Quinn just repplies with a _'good'_ and _'he deserves it'_.

With that Sue begins shouting throught the megaphone again comanding the cheerleaders to get up and begin practice.

* * *

Throughout practice Santana wasn's surpised with how intense it was given that she remembered how Sue could be from her gymnastics days. She had noticed however, that Sue had become even more mean if possible since her days as her coach at gymnastics. She had repeatedly called the girls offensive names, mainly the older girls and shouted through her megaphone her famous one liner which was 'YOU THINK THIS IS HARD...' then compare it with something she had supposedly done.

Sue hadn't acknowleged the three newest memebers much throughout practice as they just went along with group and blended in as much as they could.

Eventually Sue called to the girls _'Hit the showers'_ and the group of cheerleaders sluggishly retreated back to the locker rooms. As Santana, Brittany and Quinn began walking back towards the locker room together, they were aproached by a group of three cheerleaders, one of them being the head cheerleader, Jenny Fabray.

"Well done today girls" Jenny says as she takes a drink from her water bottle. Santana gives her a questioning glare, confused as to why she was giving them a compliment but then realized that it may have been someething to do with the fact that they were stood with Quinn, her sister.

Jenny must not have seen Santana's glare as she just walks past them.

"You girls coming to the locker room for round two."Jenny says with a serious tone as she walks past the three new cheerios with the other two cheeleaders at her sides.

Santana's eyes widen and she begins to get nervous at the thought of re-doing yesterdays activities in the locker room. But then, all of a sudden Jenny and the two other cheerleaders stood at either side of her, turn to the three girls and burst out laughing directly at them.

"I'm only kidding, calm down." Jenny says as their laughter slowly dies down.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn all let out a loud sigh of relief and Santana rolls her eyes muttering _'bien cogida'_ under her breath, a spanish phrase that she has recently started using quite often. Brittany must have heard her because she gives Santana a confused look and Santana just gives her a kind smile and shakes her head telling her that it doesn't matter.

With that the three older cheerleaders walk off towards the locker room still giggling amongst one another.

"Anyway... you guys coming?" Santana says pointing in the direction the three other girls had just walked off in, Brittany and Quinn give a nod as they begin walking to the locker room together.

* * *

Once Santana had finished showering, she made her way over to her locker to get dressed into her cheerios unifrom again. After she was dressed she looked over in Brittany's direction who had just finished getting dressed too, but when she looked to Brittany she caught a glimpse of what looked like Brittany quickly whiping her head around to look into her locker and had slightly flushed cheeks. _'Was Brittany watching me?'_ She thought, _'Why does she look so nervous?'_ Santana brushed these thoughts away, shut her locker and made her way over to where Brittany stood.

"You ready to go?" Santana asks as Brittany shuts over her locker.

"Go where?" She asks with confusion in her voice and still recovering from being so flushed.

"Uh... home?" Santana replies with a questioning look. Brittany suddenly hits realisation and smiles to Santana.

"Oh... right, yeah let's go." Brittany picks up her bag from the floor and turns to leave the locker room with Santana.

As the two girls exit the school, they begin making their way through the parking lot to head home when they are interupted once again by that same familiar voice.

"Brittany, Santana, wait up" Quinn shouts as she jogs over to the two girls stood in the middle of the parking lot "Cool if I walk a little with you?" She asks once she has aproached them. Santana gives a small smile and Brittany gives a larger one.

"Of course you can." Brittany answers quickly and the girls begin to walk off away from the shool.

The three girls walk down the street together away from the school and they break out into conversation about their first day of cheerios practice, they also slightly gossip about other people in their classes. All three of them seem to get along pretty well and Quinn actually seems like she could be kinda cool and maybe even a good friend, much to Santana's surprise. Santana hasn't thought she was going to make friends very easily considering she never really was that good with friends, except for Brittany. She expected it to be just her and Brittany but Quinn seemed like she could be a good addition.

They near the end of the street, Santana and Brittany go to turn right and Quinn left. The two of them say goodbye to Quinn who replys with the same and they head off in opposite directions.

The two girls fall into a silence as they walk home together but then Brittany suddenly breaks it.

"Quinn seems realy nice huh?" She states as she looks straight ahead in the direction they are walking. Santana nods her head even though Brittany isn't looking at her.

"Yeah, she seems cool. Kinda surprising to be honest." Brittany looks to Santana with one eyeborow raised and her piercing blue eyes staring right into her.

"What do you mean?" She asks in slight confusion.

Santana simply shurgs her shoulders looking back at Brittany "I mean-... I guess I thought because Quinn is the captain of the cheerios' sister she would be really stuck up and bitchy you know. And, she acted pretty weird yesterday... during the uh...hazing." Santana stutters the last part in a more hushed tone and more shy.

She and Brittany hadn't spoken about what went down in the locker room the day before and she was worried that it might be very awkward if it was mentioned.

Brittany just shrugs her shoulders and replies while turning her eyes back in front of her. "I guess. But I like her, I think she could be a good friend."

Santana lets out a hum in reply then nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, I do too."

They near Brittany's street and this was where they would depart from one another and head off in different directions. They stop, look to one another and smile before Santana begins to speak again.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She says as she plays with her hands that hang infront of her. Brittany smiles at her before taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around the latina's neck. Santana is caught off guard at the sudden hug from Brittany but then quicky returns it by slowing wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Sorry, it felt kinda awkward and I don't want it to be awkward." Brittany says quietly as she remains latched on to the other girl.

Santana can't help the smile that spreads across her face "No, it's cool... I uh... I missed this" She says in a very hushed tone almost feeling embarassed to admit it to the other girl.

Brittany reply's with three simple words that warm Santana's whole body as she doesn't loosen her grip around the blonde. "I missed you" Brittany says in an even more hushed tone than Santana's.

After what seemed like a few more minutes, the girls finally release each other and return the smiles they are giving one another.

"See you tomorrow" Brittany says as she begins to turn and walk in the direction towards her home.

"Bye" is all Santana says in return as she too heads off in the other direction towards her house.

* * *

 **bien cogida - fuck sake**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Sorry it has been quite a long time, I have been very busy with school and personal things. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I had to cut it short because it was getting too long and I wanted to finally post something.

Responses from you are good because it gives me motivation to write and post and I just feel like no one is reading this so what is the point.

I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, obviously.

* * *

The week went on as normal for the rest of it. Santana and Brittany spent most of their time together, sitting next to each other in History, English and Spanish class, having lunch together with Quinn occasionally joining them and all three of them walking home together. The three girls had also stuck together during cheerios practice after school and tried to avoid the wrath of Sue Sylvester and her hateful slurs.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn were beginning to become good friends the more time they spent together. Santana was quite surprised at how well she was getting along with Quinn, she had originally thought that they would clash but turns out they are actually quite alike. Then there's Brittany. Santana knew that she would get along with Brittany because of their past but she found herself spending most of her time with the blonde.

Eventually Friday came along and Brittany was really excited for Puck's party. Santana and Brittany were sitting in their last class of the day which was English. Their teacher, Miss Holiday, had told the class to finish off some questions and then went to sit at her desk. Brittany is sat next to Santana and is buzzing with excitement for tonight. Santana can't help but notice Brittany's leg bouncing underneath the table in the corner of her eye. Her eyes move from Brittany's bouncing leg up to the grin that she is trying to hide but is failing.

"Uh...Brit...?" Santana drags out "You ok?" She asks unsure of what to expect the answer to be. Brittany stops her leg from bouncing and her head whips round to look at Santana.

"Yeah why?" Brittany says as her face is still plastered with a big grin.

"Uh, you just look like you've downed like a hundred energy shots." Santana says through a slight giggle and small smile on her lips.

"Oh sorry, just really excited for the party tonight." Brittany says and Santana goes back to doing her work without giving Brittany a reply. "Aren't you? Puck seems really nice doesn't he?" Brittany says as she returns to her excited state of bouncing her leg under the table.

Santana pauses and then looks to Brittany feeling a bit more hesitant.

"Uh sure, but- Brit...Just uh...just don't get too close to him." She says in a slightly more hushed tone which causes Brittany to look at Santana with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks when she's not catching on to what Santana is trying to say.

Santana was always the one to be a bit more wary of other people and their intentions, due to the fact that the pair were attractive young girls and Santana is slightly more clued in to reality than Brittany is. Brittany always seems to see the good in people and wants to be friends with everyone which is why Santana had always looked after her so carefully.

"Well, uh..." Santana says as she puts her pen down and turns to Brittany "G-Guys like Puck, they- they… like girls like you." She stutters out not knowing how to word what she is actually trying to say.

"Wha-what do you mean girls like me?" Brittany says sounding slightly upset.

Santana begins to feel more uncomfortable and had no idea how to say this to Brittany. She shifts in her seat thinking of a way to say it so Brittany would understand and not get offended.

"Well, you know... uh... attractive girls that haven't been to a high school party or drank before, that he thinks he can take advantage of." She finally says very quickly and not looking Brittany in the eye. She looks up into blue and see's Brittany staring back at her with a slight confused/offended expression on her face. Brittany turns her head to look to the front of the class and looks sadder than anything else.

"You think I'm stupid." She says this in the quiet and disappointed voice. It catches Santana by surprise and her eyes widen in shock as she hears the words leave the blondes mouth.

Santana knows that Brittany is not exactly the brainiest person ever but she certainly does not think that the blonde is stupid. She knows that Brittany's intelligence is a sensitive topic for her because in their earlier years as friends, Santana noticed how Brittany would get upset when other kids made jokes or called her stupid. Santana would always stick up for the blonde and would tear the other kids down using their own insecurities against them, she didn't care about upsetting other kids she just wanted to put them down for making Brittany feel inferior. Santana had never once thought that Brittany was stupid though. She knows Brittany is smart, she just struggles a bit in school but Santana knows Brittany is a genius.

"What! No! No, Brit. I do not think you stupid." Santana almost shouts out. Brittany turns to look back at Santana with a slight smile but her eyes still slightly sad. "All I'm saying is... I think we just need to be careful tonight, you know... like, when it comes to drinking."

Then a larger smile appears on the blonde's face and every bit of upset on her face vanishes. "Oh right. Yeah of course, we'll keep each other safe." With that the two smile at one another for a few moments and then return to their work.

When the final bell rings at the end of class, Brittany jumps up from her seat and urges Santana to hurry as they exit the classroom. The two walk through the hallway still admiring how people would part to the side allowing them to make their way through the crowd. They make their way to their lockers where they would meet Quinn to walk home together because cheer practice had been cancelled after school due to Sue calling it off muttering something about 'one Will Shuester'. When Quinn appears at the lockers just as Santana and Brittany are shutting theirs over, they smile greeting one another and make their way out of the school.

About halfway through the walk home Quinn brings up to the topic of the party they would be going to later that night. "So how are you guys getting to Puck's later?"

Santana just shrugs her shoulders in reply and turns to Brittany to see that she does the same. "Not sure, you?" She asks after looking back to Quinn.

"Well Jenny said that she is going to a college party later and she offered a ride if I need one. I was wondering if you guys wanted a ride."

Brittany smiles gratefully at the other blonde and starts jumping excitedly on the spot. "That would be so awesome, thank you so much Quinn." She reply's gratefully.

Santana smiles towards Quinn at her offer "Sure, what time?"

Quinn takes a second to think about it before replying and then looks back to the two girls staring at her expectantly.

"Uh, how's eight?" She says and Santana and Brittany reply with a nod and a 'sounds great'. Then the three proceed to walk home and have small conversation about school and cheerios.

Eventually Santana had made it home and sent Quinn a quick text telling her what her address is so she could pick her up in a bit. After she made her dinner and she sat eating it alone on a stool in front of the large counter in the middle of her kitchen, she heard her front door open and the jingling of keys. Initially, Santana began to panic at the sound of someone entering her house but relaxed as soon as she saw her mother entering the kitchen. She made her way over to Santana a placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Hi mija, how was school?" Maribel asks her daughter making her way over to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water.

Santana smiled happy to see her mother but couldn't help but feel surprised considering she was never home at this time of the day.

"It was fine. How come your home so early?" She asks before finishing off her dinner.

Maribel lets out a sigh and takes a gulp of her water before answering her daughter. "Well mija, there's so much work to do, I'm going to have to work all night. I'm afraid I'm not going to be home till morning and neither will Papi, he has nightshift too. But I forced myself to take a break to come and see you." She says with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice which softens when she makes her way over to Santana and lightly runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Oh..." Santana says feeling not surprised at this news but not entirely effected because she is going to a party anyway. "Are you guys working this weekend?"

"Well I'm not going to be home till tomorrow evening but I'm off on Sunday, I'm not sure about your father." Her mother says whilst still running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Ok, we should do something on Sunday." Santana looks to her mother hopeful as she has been missing her mother recently and hadn't really had the chance to catch up with her in a while.

"Yes, definitely. So," Maribel says taking a seat on the stool next to Santana "tell me, what's high school like?" She goes on and gives Santana a smile indicating that she is truly interested to hear what she has been up to.

"It's pretty great actually. Being in the cheerios means I'm like instantly popular. It's pretty awesome." Santana says with a smile that does not falter throughout.

Her mother smiles at her and reaches her hand out to rub Santana's arm. "Esa es mi chica." (That's my girl) She says giving Santana a proud look. Santana can feel herself become happier at this and feels her smile grow at making her mother proud of her.

"Oh that reminds me," Santana says snapping her head round to look at her mother. "I got invited to a party tonight, it's only freshman and I'm going with Brittany and Quinn."

Maribel's expression changes to a more serious one at the mention of a party then confusion at the mention of the two girls Santana is going with.

"Brittany and Quinn?" She asks urging Santana to continue and tell her who these two girls are.

Santana suddenly realizes that she hasn't had the chance to tell her mother about being reunited with her old friend, but before Santana can say anything her mother suddenly gives her a smile and grips on to her arm.

"Wait! This wouldn't be _the_ Brittany would it? Little Brit-Brit?" She says looking very excited. Santana just gives a small laugh at her mother's enthusiasm.

"Yes mami. We joined the cheerios and we were both pretty shocked to see each other. Her and her family actually moved to just a few blocks away."

Maribel could not be happier at the news that the two girls were reunited. She loved having Brittany around Santana, her presence actually made Santana behave better when they were younger. She was upset that the two of them drifted because after they stopped being so close, she noticed that Santana began to act differently and started to misbehave in school again. She would get into fights, talk back to teachers and her grades began to slip, but now Brittany was in the same school as her, Maribel had hope that Santana would become the more calm and well behaved person she was when the two girls used to be best friends.

"That's great mija. So you two are best friends again? Picked up where you left off a year ago?" She says confidently and Santana just looks away from her mother feeling herself begin to blush for a reason she has no idea why.

"Well not really mami. I mean, I guess we are getting closer and becoming friends again but it's been a long time. We're older now. I think it will take us a while to get back to what we were like." Santana says sounding a bit disappointed.

Maribel just gave her daughter a unsure look then stood up to leave the kitchen, but before she did, she stood behind Santana and placed her hands on her daughters shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Santanita, you and Brittany will be best friends again," With that she turns and walks over to the doorway leaving the kitchen but turns back to Santana one last time as she watches her mother with a raised eyebrow "esta escrito en las estrellas. (It is written in the stars)" She says in her thick Spanish accent and then turns to vanish out of the kitchen.

Santana rolls her eyes at her mother's attempt to sound all wise and deep, but she also can't help the grin that approached her face as her mother said that final line.

She quickly cleaned her dishes and makes her way upstairs to get ready for the party later. She takes a quick shower, puts some make-up on but not too much, and then lightly curled her hair so that it sat on her shoulders with small waves through it. She, Brittany and Quinn had agreed that since it was only a small party that they wouldn't dress up too much and they settled for a more dressy-casual look. So Santana had decided on an almost see-through white strappy top, a small leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and black heels. She looked herself over in her full body mirror and checked herself out. 'Damn, I look hot' She thought to herself whilst looking herself over. She checked the time and saw that she had 15 minutes until Quinn and Jenny would be here to pick her up.

All of a sudden Santana's mother appeared in her doorway, as she speaks up she startles Santana slightly at the sudden sound of her voice.

"You look beautiful mija." She says as she gives Santana a loving smile.

"Thanks mami." Santana replies with as she looks over herself another time.

"I'm heading back to work now mija, be careful tonight Santanita." Maribel turns to walk down the stairs and Santana follows her down to the front door.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana says to her mother as she wraps her arm around her in a hug.

"I love you Santana." She says as she walks out the front door.

"I love you too." Santana replies as she watches her mother walk off to the driveway and enter her car.

Santana sits in her living room checking her phone waiting to be picked up to go to the party. After a short while she hears the sound of car horn just outside her house. She looks out the window and can see a car sat outside her house with Quinn waving at her from the passenger seat in the front of the car. She quickly checks her face in the mirror for the last time then makes her way out to the car after locking the front door behind her.

Santana enters the car and is immediately greeted by none other than Jenny Fabray.

"Hey there, _Lopez_." She says mockingly "Look at you all dressed up." Sarcasm dripping of her breath leaving Santana unsure on how to respond.

"Uh...thanks?" She finally replies a bit unsure.

Quinn gives her sister a small nudge and then greets Santana. "Hey Santana, you look lovely."

Which Santana greets back just as nice but not quite as enthusiastically as Quinn.

"Hi Quinn. Thanks, you do too."

Jenny then begins to drive towards their next destination, which is Brittany's house. The journey remains silent until Jenny finally decides to break it.

"So, Santana..." She begins as she glances to Santana in the back seat through the rear view mirror. Santana looks up straight into Jenny's stare and holds it. "You looking forward to a big high school party?" She says in a mocking tone to which Santana just gives a small signature eye roll.

"Sure." Santana replies with giving the impression that Jenny doesn't intimidate her at all. "You looking forward to your big _college_ party?" She says mimicking the tone Jenny had used with her. Jenny looks back to Santana in the mirror and glares at her but then a huge grin starts to grow on her lips.

"I am, actually. You know college guys and everything." She says with that grin not faltering and sending a wink to Santana who is just glaring now. She really didn't like this girl, she was already starting to get tired of the tones Jenny would use in her voice to try and sound more intimidating. Santana knew that she should just let the head cheerleader do as she wish because if she stood up to her then her high school career wouldn't go as smoothly as she had planned. Jenny had the power to make anyone go from the top to the bottom of the social ladder, I mean she is the most popular person in school. So Santana would just have to suck it up and let Jenny go at it even if she had huge urges to knock her down off her high horse.

She didn't reply to the head cheerleader and they quickly approached Brittany's house. Jenny beeped the horn again just like she had outside Santana's house and then just a few moments later Brittany emerged from the house with a very excited smiling expression.

Santana couldn't help but notice how amazing Brittany looked as she walked over to the car. She was wearing black high waited skinny jeans that showed off those incredibly long legs, a white crop top that cut off an inch or two above her belly button, and a small very-well-fitted black blazer that is short sleeved with black heels that only add on effect to those long legs.

As soon as Brittany planted herself in the car, she smiled excitedly at everyone as she greeted the whole car with a 'hey' and then smiled to Santana and looked her up and down to see what was wearing almost as if she was checking the other girl out.

"I'm so excited for the party." Brittany exclaims excitedly and all Santana can think is 'was she checking me out?' but then Quinn quickly speaks up.

"Yeah me too. By the way Jenny it's the next left." She says looking toward her sister as she approaches the turn.

After about another minute of a silent journey, they arrive at a house with a few people stood outiside in the front yard, all of which the three cheerleaders recognise from school. There is also loud music playing from somewhere inside the house that can be heard quite clearly from outiside. Brittany and Quinn both thank Jenny for the ride as they exit the car but Santana just gives out a hum then exits the car.

Once all three girls were standing on the sidewalk outside the car, Jenny takes off down the street and drives off to get her friends leaving Quinn, Brittany and Santana to make their way into the party.

Upon entering the house the girls are met with a sea of people either shouting, dancing or falling around drunk. The three of them stand in the hallway, Quinn and Santana with the same blank expressions as they look around at their surroundings unsure of what to do now. Brittany, however, has the largest grin of excitement on her face and is almost bouncing on the spot. Quinn looks over to the other two and has to raise her voice over the loud crowd and music to be heard.

"What now?" She almost screams and Santana just shrugs unaware of what to do next. Both girls then look over to Brittany who looks to be overwhelmed by her surroundings. Then, all of a sudden, Brittany throws her arms up in the air above her head and shouts at the top of her lungs. "LET'S PARTY!" Causing many people in the crowd around them to cheer as Brittany grabs one of Quinn and Santana arms pulling them further into the house.

The house was pretty big, not huge but of a good size. It has a decent sized living room with two couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room. The kitchen is large and full of people holding red solo cups filled with alcohol. In the center of the kitchen is where Puck is surrounded by a few other guys and a beer keg. Puck notices the three cheerleaders enter the kitchen and immediately gives a huge grin directed their way.

"Woo! Look who made it." He shouts bringing a lot of people out of their conversations and turn their attention to him then to where he was staring. "We got ourselves some cheerleaders!" He slurs and makes his was over to the three girls just staring at him noticing how off balance he is when he walks, obviously drunk.

Santana just glares at him as he drunkenly stumbles over and stands in front of the three girls with a smug looking grin on his face.

"I'm glad you came." He exclaims at them and Santana looks over his shoulder to see the group of boys he was with are watching heavily concentrated even though everyone else in the room when back to whatever it was they were doing.

"Come on, let's get you chicas a drink." Puck says loudly bringing Santana's attention back to him. He turns to walk over to the table full of alcohol and where the keg is situated and Brittany follows him excitedly. Santana and Quinn share an unsure look to one another then proceed to follow to the middle of the room.

Puck introduces them to the three other boys already standing by all the alcohol. Finn, a freakishly tall boy with a dopey look. Matt, a half black boy who smiles kindly to the three girls and Mike, an Asian boy who greets them politely then sips on his beer.

"So what can I get you ladies to drink?" Puck asks after everyone is introduced but before any of the girls can respond he suddenly speaks up again in his drunken state.

"In fact, I know. Let's do shots!" He says and immediately turns to pour out a row of shots.

Santana thinks that it would probably be a bad idea for them to do shots considering neither she nor Brittany has drank before but then again she never really was one to think about the consequences of her actions much. Before she can think about it much more, Puck is handing out two shots for everyone to take. Puck counts in from 3 for everyone to down the shots. Brittany doesn't hesitate when Puck reaches 1 and throws back each shot one straight after the other right down her throat. Santana and Quinn on the other hand both hesitate before downing one then the other and cough at the burning sensation the alcohol leaves at the back of their throats.

About ten minutes later, each girl had taken one more shot each and was given a beer. From not having drank before Santana and Brittany were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, not hugely but slightly and it was a good feeling and gave them a bit of a light headed feeling and more confidence, not that they were lacking in any. The three girls had stuck together to begin with but then eventually Quinn had gone off with the very tall Finn boy leaving Santana and Brittany with Mike and Matt after Puck had left to chase after some poor girl.

Santana was finding the effect the alcohol had on her made it easier for her to talk to people and not be as mean. She was actually getting on quite well with people and the two boys opposite her.

"So you guys are on the cheerios?" Mike asks looking between the two girls. Santana had been taking a gulp from her beer so Brittany took it upon herself to answer after giving a small hiccup.

"Yeah! It's so awesome. You guys should join." She says excitedly whilst swaying slightly on the spot. Santana can tell by this that Brittany is drunk too.

The two boys just give out a laugh and look at one another then back to the girls who are standing linked at the arms in an attempt to keep each other balanced properly.

"No I don't think so. We're on the football team." Matt replies with and takes a drink from his beer.

Brittany gives a very pleasantly surprised look and shouts out "That is so cool!" and then turns to Santana who had been swaying slightly whilst listening to the conversation and tightens get grip around the brunettes arm startling her slightly. "That mean we-" she stops to hiccup mid-sentence "-that mean we cheer for th-them." She finishes and still has a very excited look on her face.

It takes Santana a moment to respond as she takes in what Brittany just said then seems a bit overly excited as her eye brows shoot up her forehead and has a shocked look mirroring Brittany's who is still looking at her.

"No fucking way!" She says looking directly to Brittany who still has a firm hold on the Latinas arm.

Both Matt and Mike chuckle at the two drunk girls in front of them then excuse themselves to go and find Puck. Brittany and Santana don't really notice that the two boys had left and they just find themselves in hysteric laughter at nothing. Once they catch their breathes from laughing so hard they finish off their beers and release their holds from one another then lean against the kitchen counter to stop themselves from swaying.

"You know Santana," Brittany slurs out kind of matter-of-factly, "I can't belieeeeve that we are in the same school now."

Santana jerks her head up and is immediately met with blue eyes that she stares in to and is completely distracted and hypnotized by them. After a moment Brittany's face turns to one of concern and she begins to look panicked at the way Santana is staring at her.

"What?! Is there something on my face?" Brittany exclaims in panic. Santana shakes her head to bring herself out of her hypnotic state and feels bad for making Brittany feel worried.

"Oh. No, no sorry Brit. I just-... you're eyes are just reaaalllllly distracting." Santana slurs out not caring how weird that may have sounded. Brittany just gives a confused look then shrugs and pours two shots of tequila.

Santana doesn't realize what Brittany is doing until the shots have been poured and she then reaches out to put a hand on Brittany's arm to stop her in her actions.

"Woah. Brit don't you think we maayybe had enough." She says raising the pitch of her voice on the word 'maybe'. Brittany looks into Santana's eyes and pouts while holding up the shots.

"But Saaaan. I really wanna d-do the thing where you lick the salt and do the lime thingy." She says almost childlike with a huge pout. Santana can't help but giggle at the blonde and give in to that damn pout.

"Ok ok, but. Thi-this is the last one mmkay." She slurs as Brittany gives her a big smile and squeaks in excitement while handing one of the shots to Santana.

Brittany grabs the salt shaker and two slices of lime from the bag full of them then returns to Santana. Once she is stood in front of the Latina again she holds up one slice of lime in front of Santana's mouth "Open up." She tells her. Santana willingly opens her mouth and Brittany is quick to place the lime between her teeth then motions for her to close her mouth again.

Santana is stood with a lime between her teeth not really knowing what to expect but finds herself not really caring too much about what happens, 'must be the alcohol' she thinks. All of a sudden Brittany is leaning towards Santana tugging her leather jacket down her shoulder and licks a line with her tongue along the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana's eyebrows shoot up at the sudden contact from the blonde but when Brittany pulls back and sprinkles some salt from the shaker on the line where she just licked Santana, she realizes what is going on. Brittany leans in once again to lick the salt from Santana and seems to do it oddly slower this time then pulls away and throws back the shot of tequila, she grimaces at the taste and scrunches up her face when all Santana can do is watch in amusement with the lime still between her teeth.

When Brittany begins to lean in to Santana's face, Santana feels a lot tenser than she was previously. She can't help but freeze and watch Brittany's lips fast approach hers, letting her take the lime from her mouth. As Brittany places her teeth on the lime she must have misjudged the distance because her lips very lightly and briefly graze Santana's to which she pulls back and takes a bite from the lime cringing at the sourness. Santana is left with a slight tingling sensation left by the blonde's lips much like what they felt like after their kiss in the locker room. Once Brittany is finished she turns back to Santana to which she just stares back with wide eyes.

Brittany hands Santana the salt shaker and she takes it then Brittany places her hands on top of the counter and hoists herself on top of it. She brings her legs up on top of the counter too and lays back so that she is resting on her arms to keep her up slightly. Santana watches in confusion as Brittany then slightly pulls her crop top further up her stomach to reveal her gorgeous abs. She notices Santana's stare on her stomach and points to the line that runs up the center of her abs and simply says "Lick here" to Santana. She then places the lime between her teeth and waits for the brunette to make a move.

Santana is just stood there looking at Brittany not knowing what to do. Her mind is currently in an argument at whether she should go through with it or not. On one hand she thinks it would be funny and doesn't really care but on the other hand, she thinks it could be awkward but then again she is drunk, and really doesn't care. She shrugs all of her hesitation away and leans forward towards Brittany. She drags her tongue in a small line up Brittany's stomach at a slow pace for some reason she doesn't know, she figures that it has something to do with liking the feeling of Brittany clenching her stomach muscles under her tongue. She reluctantly removes her tongue from the pale skin and sprinkles the salt on top of the wet trail she has left.

She looks to Brittany for some kind of confirmation and she just has a huge grin on her face as she says a muffled "Go for it" because of the lime still in her mouth. Santana almost immediately dives in to lick the salt from her skin, she can feel the muscles clench under her tongue once again. She adds pressure so that she can enjoy the sensation of licking her best friend's stomach more. Then it hits her, how weird this whole situation is, she is licking her best friends stomach and not only that, she is enjoying it, not only enjoying it, she's loving it. Realizing how weird this is Santana quickly removes her tongue from Brittany and throws back the shot of tequila.

After feeling the burn of the alcohol running down her throat and coughing at the horrible taste. She remembers she still has to take a bite of the lime that is situated in Brittany's mouth. Santana then moves up to Brittany's face to take the slice of lime from between her teeth feeling herself care less about the awkwardness of this situation, thanks to the tequila that had just went straight to her head.

She slowly leans in to Brittany who also leans in slightly and wraps her teeth around the piece of lime. The two linger for longer than needed when they feel their lips graze very lightly. After a moment Santana pulls away and takes a bite from the lime leaving Brittany to lay there and watch. Once Santana finishes scrunching up her face at the sour taste she reaches out and grabs Brittany by the hands and pulls her to her feet. Brittany lets out a squeak in surprise as she is being brought to her feet and finds her balance once standing again. Santana releases Brittany's hands but only one falls from the blonde's.

"Come on." Brittany says as she pulls on Santana's hand out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

They stumble out of the kitchen using each other for balance and they can definitely feel the effects of that last shot hit them.

Upon entering the living room the two girls are met with a huge sea of people dancing and drinking to the music blasting through the room. Before the two girls can enter the room any further they are stopped by a short brown haired girl with a rather large nose.

"A-Are you two Santana and Brittany?" The small girl asks the two swaying girl stood using one another for balance.

"Yes! That we are!" Brittany says enthusiastically while throwing her hand that is still connected to Santana's up in the air, causing Santana hand to shoot up also. Santana watches Brittany act drunkenly and giggles trying not to lose her balance then returns her stare to the girl stood in front of her as she begins to speak again.

"Oh, uh… I-I'm Rachel Berry… I uh… I was wondering if the two of you would like to become acquainted with me." She stutters out hesitantly as her eyes shift from Santana to Brittany to the floor. Both Santana and Brittany look at Rachel with a confused look not taking their eyes off her. Santana suddenly lets out a loud snort as she breaks out into laughter. Rachel looks to Santana with a hurt look and Brittany remains looking confused.

"What the fuck" Santana manages to get out between laughs. She starts to walk forward pushing past the hurt looking brunette stood in front of her pulling Brittany behind her. Santana remains laughing and slightly shaking her head as the two girls make their way over to a group of people sitting on the floor.

They notice Mike and Matt amongst the group of people and Puck raises his arm gesturing for them to sit down and join the group.

"Santana, Brittany join us. We're playing a game of truth or dare." He says loudly. Santana looks to Brittany asking if she wants to play and both girls just shrug their shoulders then sit down joining the circle.

Puck introduces the two cheerleaders to everyone else in the circle as Mike, Matt, an Asian gothic girl called Tina, a slightly larger girl darker girl called Mercedes and a very well dressed slightly feminine boy names Kurt.

The starts off with Puck asking Mike a truth or dare who replies asking for a dare.

"Ok I dare you to walk up to Lauren Zizes over there and start grinding on her ass." He says pointing to a large brunette dancing in the middle of the living room with her back facing the group.

Mike jumps up on to his feet willingly and dances his way over to the large girl. When he reaches her he puts his hands on her hips before pushing his crotch into her behind. The large girl instantly turns around and swings her arm slapping Mike across the face. He returns to the circle a few second later with his hand over his bright red cheek where the rest of the group are laughing loudly at what they just witnessed.

"Ok, my turn." Mike announces trying to stop the laughter and carry on with the game.

"Truth or dare." He asks as soon as the laughter dies and directs his question towards Brittany. To which she fakes being deep in though and taps her chin with her index finger, bringing a smile to Santana's face as she watches her.

"Hmm, tru-dare!" Brittany finally blurts out in her drunken state.

Mike gives a mischievous smile and glances over to Puck before looking back to Brittany giving her the dare.

"I dare you to… kiss Puck." He says with a grin looking between Brittany and Puck. Puck sits with a very smug grin on his face directed towards Brittany.

Brittany takes her eyes off of Puck to look towards Santana and sees her slightly swaying in her seat while sending a glare towards a smug looking Puck. Brittany looks back to Puck a shrugs her shoulders then leans over the circle to plant a very quick peck on Puck's lips. Puck had leant in expecting a fuller kiss but before he knew it she was back in her seat next to Santana who couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Pucks reaction.

"Tina! Truth or dare." Brittany all of a sudden blurts out and catches the small Asian girl off guard.

"Uh t-t-t-truth." She stutters out to Brittany who begins to think of a truth.

The game carries on with drunken dares and personal truth questions like Matt being dared to lick whipped cream off of Kurt who seemed to enjoy it a bit too much, and they found out that Mercedes has never kissed anyone and that Brittany is a virgin. Now it is Puck's turn.

"Truth or dare chica." He asks Santana to which she gives an eye roll whilst slightly swaying.

"Truth" She replies with a bitchy smile pointes towards Puck. She didn't want to risk picking dare when it is Puck asking her.

"Fine…" Puck replies with a bit of a disappointed look but then a mischievous grin starts to take over his face. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Santana's smile disappears and she can feel her cheeks warm up at his question. She suddenly felt tense and awkward and very aware of Brittany's presence right beside her. She clears her throat and very hesitantly looks to the side to look at Brittany. She is met with blue eyes string right back at her and they sit locked eyes with each other for a moment, then both girls suddenly break out into giggles which turn in to full blown laughter that they can't control, they are both bent over laughing falling on top of one another. Everyone else in the circle is left to watch Santana and Brittany basically laying on one another struggling to breathe through their laughing fit.

Once they eventually calm down and are able to breathe properly again, Santana looks to Puck to finally answer his question.

"Yeah. I ha-ave kissed a girl." She manages out through a set of giggles with Brittany in the same state.

After everyone seemed to brush off what just happened as weird drunken behavior, Santana stands up "B-Be right back, just got to go pee-pee."

Before she can turn and walk away, Brittany grabs a hold of her arm from her place on the floor, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait-wait. Sanny it's your turrrn." She slurs out with a slight pout.

Santana quickly thinks of a dare so that she can go and pee before her bladder explodes. "Asian number one" she suddenly says while pointing at Mike "Truth or dare."

He reply's with a dare a moment later with a hesitation in his voice. Then Santana is quick to give him the dare.

"Make out with Asian number two."

Before she could even see a reaction or any movement she had turned around and was headed for the bathroom.

Once she was through the struggle of peeing and being very drunk she struggles further to get the door open. When she does finally get the door open, she basically falls out in to the hall only keeping herself up by using the door handle for the bathroom. When she looks up from the ground after almost falling flat on her face, she is met with her friend Quinn Fabray and a freakishly tall boy who Puck had introduced them to as Finn who happened to be making out in the hallway outside the bathroom. They were interrupted with Santana pulling herself upright and calling out to them.

"Wow. Way to go Q." She shouts out to the couple trying to use the wall to keep her standing upright. Quinn blushes slightly at being caught the pushes the tall boy away from her to walk over and help Santana out.

"S are you ok?" She asks watching how Santana is swaying slightly and barely keeping her balance and is also smiling a lot more than usual.

"Mmm-yes. I am FANTASTIC. Are you ok?" She replies whilst booping Quinn on the nose with her finger.

"You're drunk. I thought you and Brittany weren't going to drink much." Quinn says and tries to help Santana stand up properly.

"Well… thing is," Santana starts as she throws one of her arms over Quinn's shoulder "tonight, I have figured out one important thing about myself Quinn." She manages to say as she and Quinn make their way past Finn, who was just stood watching their exchange, to the kitchen.

"Yeah? And what's that Santana." Quinn asks keeping the other girl from losing her balance and landing face first on the floor.

"I. My friend. Am a lightweight." she says and is immediately followed by a hiccup then a giggle.

Quinn gives out a small giggle and shakes her head at the drunken girl.

"Ok ok, come on you." Quinn says as she puts her arm tightly around Santana's waist and takes her in the direction towards the kitchen.

"Woah Quinny. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were wanting a little replay from Monday in the locker rooms." Santana says as Quinn guides her into the kitchen and turns her head so her face is incredibly close to Quinn's and sends her a wink. Then she suddenly realizes something.

"Oh! Wait a second. We didn't get to kiss did we?" she says as her eyes drop down to Quinn's lips.

Quinn gives Santana and questioning look as her eyebrow raises. Santana very slowly begins to lean in closer towards Quinn's face who starts to get a bit panicky.

"Santana… wha-what are you doing?" Quinn asks very quietly and suddenly Santana pulls away and bursts out laughing.

"Relax Q," she says through her laughter "I'm just kiddin."

Quinn shakes her head at the drunken girl she is holding up and plants her down on a stool in the kitchen then gets her a glass of water.

"Here." Quinn says pushing the glass of water into the Latina's hand. Santana downs the water in 2 gulps then jumps off of the stool full of energy.

"Thanks," She says to Quinn then spins around to make her way back to the living room.

"I'll leave you to get back to Frankinteen upstairs." She says over her shoulder to the blonde still stood in the kitchen who gives out a slight giggle at the nickname Santana used.

As Santana stumbles into the living room in her drunken haze, she notices the music is blaring even louder and everyone seems to be cheering around the middle of the room. Santana pushes through to see what all the commotion is about and can't believe her eyes when she reaches the middle of all the cheering. On top of the table in the middle of the room is Brittany with her blazer and top off, one in each hand swinging them above her head. She is dancing and shouting at the top of her lungs having the time of her life with nothing on the top half of her body except her bra.

Santana's mouth hangs open as everyone around her jumps along to the music cheering for Brittany who is still dancing half naked.

"Oh. My. God." Santana blurts out at what she is witnessing. Santana may be drunk but she knows that what she is looking at right now may be crossing a line.

Brittany finally notices Santana standing watching her wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Santana!" She shouts over the music and everyone's cheering and jumps down from the table at which the huge crowd let out disapproving groans.

"Brittany, what the hell." Santana says to Brittany when she can finally find her words.

Brittany's smile doesn't leave her face at Santana's expression as she replies to the brunette.

"What? You took ages peeing." She says with a shrug.

The crowd begins to start chanting for Brittany to get back up on the table and Brittany's smile grows at the chanting as she turns away from Santana to get back up on top of the table. Santana quickly grabs the blonde by the arm stopping her from climbing back up and pulls her away towards the door leaving the living room.

Both girls stumble and struggle to keep good balance still being affected by the alcohol they consumed, but they make it out of the living room into the hall where they stop and face one another.

"Saaantaaaana, they wanted me to keep going." Brittany says with a pout and gestures back to the living room where the crowd is still chanting for Brittany.

"Well I think they've had enough. Brittany why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She says looking at the pieces of clothing still in Brittany's hands. She then reaches out and takes the crop top and blazer from the blonde's grasp. "Here." Santana says gesturing for Brittany to put her top back on. Brittany shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest looking like a five year old.

"No. I got too hot." She says with a pout plastered on her face. Santana lets out a sigh then lifts up the blazer in her other hand.

"At least put this on. Please?" She gives the piece of clothing to Brittany who takes it reluctantly and puts it on.

All of a sudden Puck appears next to the girls in the hallway after emerging from the living room.

"What the hell Lopez? Why'd you ruin the show?" He says looking extremely disappointed. Santana sends him a glare and can feel her anger grow more from just this boy's presence alone.

"She's not a show Puckerman." Santana grits through her teeth.

Puck shrugs his shoulders in response and then turns his attention to an almost half naked Brittany standing next to the Latina.

"Whatever. Brittany I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come up stairs with me? You know, maybe give me a little private show." He says whilst wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde and then finishes with a wink.

Brittany doesn't reply but begins to feel more uncomfortable under the boys stare. Santana rolls her eyes at the Puck's actions and notices the uneasiness of the girl stood next to her. She steps forward in front of Brittany and towards Puck to get his attention.

"I just told you Jew-hawk, she's not a show." She spits out with some anger lacing her tone. "Now why don't you run along upstairs by yourself and I'm sure you'll have a great time with your pal lefty there." She finishes gesturing to his left hand hanging by the side of his body and then sends him another bitch glare.

Once finished, Santana can feel a soft touch begin to envelope her right hand and she knows without even looking that it's Brittany reaching out and interlocking their fingers, so Santana just accepts it and tightens her grip.

Puck's eyes go from each girl's faces and then drop down to their joined hands and a look of realization washes over him and as a smug looking grin grows on his face.

"Oh… I get it," He says with his eyes still on their clasped hands and his grin only gowns. "Well if you girls don't swing my way then you just has to say."

The agitated Latina rolls her eyes at the smug looking boy staring at them and can feel anger rising and begin to take over her small frame. But then, the hand held in her right hand tightens slightly as Brittany notices Santana beginning to tense and get angered. This calms the brunette but doesn't stop her words shooting out to knock this annoying boy off his high horse.

"Fuck you Puckerman, we're not gay. We're just not separate enough to settle for horny little boys with shitty haircuts that reply on getting girls ridiculously drunk then strike out when trying to hook up with them."

Puck's grin completely washes off of his face and a redness seeps up on to his cheeks. He doesn't reply and cannot look either girl in the eye. Santana lets out a small chuckle bringing his eyes back up to meet the fiery Latina.

"That's what I though, now run along." She says and makes a shooing action to Puck with her hands.

Pucks lets out a defeated sigh and shakes his head before leaving the two girls in the hallways and vanishes back into the living room.

Santana gives herself a proud smile before turning back to Brittany. When she returns back looking in to those blues she sees Brittany giggling slightly at the scene that had just played out.

"Thanks San. I really didn't want to go with him." She says with sincerity.

Santana smiles then suddenly feels slightly light headed remembering that both girls are still very drunk and the effects of the alcohol hitting her all over again with the seriousness of the situation gone.

"Come on lets go." Santana says turning and pulling Brittany with their still joined hands.

"Tana I can't go home. My mum will k-kill me." Brittany says in slight panic as they leave the house and begin to descend the stairs.

"Don't worry Brit. You can stay at mine. My parents aren't home so we're fine." She says looking back to Brittany and calming her slightly.

They smile as they remain staring at one another and Brittany stumbles down the last step, causing her to lose her balance. Santana catches her before she can fall and wraps an arm around her waist to keep her balanced as they exit the garden. Brittany doesn't stop smiling at Santana and how caring she is being. Santana can feel the blonde's eyes on her and can hear her let out a slight giggle, so she turns to look at her.

"What?" She asks with slight confusion.

"You're still holding on to me." Brittany replies through another giggle.

Santana looks down to her arm as though she hadn't even realized it was still wrapped around the other girl's waist. She lets out a small giggle and an 'oh' as she removes herself from Brittany's side and continues to walk down the street.

The two stumble and struggle to walk down the street so decide to remove their heels and carry them the rest of the way to Santana's house. After a few moments of silence, Brittany decides to bring some conversation back.

"Thanks for looking after me San." She says sending a smile towards the other girl.

"Well I told you I would didn't I Brit." Santana replies and returns the smile Brittany gave her.

Brittany looks over Santana's face and features while they stare at one another and can't help but feel amazed.

"You know San…" She trails off and Santana hums in reply, telling her to continue. "You got HOT." Santana looks Brittany right in the eye and raises her eyebrow in surprise.

"Like, reeaaally _HOT_." Brittany continues and puts emphasis on the last word and Santana can't help but blush a little.

"Uh… thanks Brit." She says a bit unsure of how to respond to Brittany's comment.

"No, I'm serious, like I know it's only been like a year or something but _you_ , my friend, have changed." Brittany finishes with gently tapping the end of Santana's nose.

Santana can't help the blush that takes over her face but she also can't help feel a little happy at the compliment. She can feel her confidence coming back to her and manages to look back at Brittany who is still staring at her.

"You have to Brit. I mean, look at those abs." She says poking at Brittany's still revealed torso peeking through her open blazer.

Brittany begins to laugh due to the tickling sensation Santana is giving her by poking her stomach. She stops after only a few pokes and the two girls approach Santana's house.

"I guess we were both lucky then." Brittany says after her laughing passes, while looking away from Santana and towards the house. Santana gives a questioning look before looking away too.

"What do you mean?" She asks the blonde as they begin to walk up the path towards the front door.

"I mean that we were both lucky that we got to do the cheerios hazing with someone we think is hot." Brittany says in a tone so normal that would make you think that the whole hazing experience wasn't extremely weird.

Santana snorts out a laugh and agrees with Brittany not seeing the weirdness of what she said either due to them being drunk and they approach the front door, unlock it and enter the house.

The two girls end up in the Lopez's kitchen, Brittany sitting on a counter top and Santana getting two bottles of water out of the fridge. Santana makes her way over to Brittany, standing next to her and hands her a bottle of water.

"You hungry?" Santana asks Brittany after she takes a gulp from her water.

"Oooh yeah! You got any peanut butter?" The blonde responds excitedly bouncing from her spot on the counter.

Santana giggles at the other girl's actions and reaches up into the cupboard over her head and pulls out a jar of peanut butter.

"You want a sandwich?" She asks the blonde as she takes the lid off the jar. Brittany just shakes her head then reaches out to the jar putting her index finger inside the jar then pulling it out to put in her mouth sucking the peanut butter off her finger.

At first Santana watches in shock and can't seem stop staring at Brittany sucking the peanut butter off her finger but then she shakes her head as if to shake herself from her trance and lets out a small laugh. She joins Brittany by jumping up and sitting next to her on the counter. Both girls putting a finger inside the jar of peanut butter and sucking it off in silence.

Then when Brittany takes a scoop out with her finger she puts it up in front of Santana's face gesturing for her to eat it. Santana looks to Brittany's finger covered in peanut butter held up in front of her face then looks to Brittany giving her a questioning look. Her gaze moves back to the finger held in front of her mouth and she shrugs her shoulders then leans forward to wrap her lips around the blonde's finger. She sucks the peanut butter from the finger in her mouth and swirls her tongue around it to get all of the peanut butter off of it, she then releases it with a pop.

She finishes off by licking her lips then finally moves her gaze back to the quiet blonde sat next to her. Brittany is sat there with her mouth slightly open and her eyes are focused on Santana's lips. Santana lets out a giggle at the blonde's reaction then hops off of the counter losing her balance only slightly on the landing due to still being drunk.

She reaches out and holds her pinky out to Brittany who smiles brightly then links her own with Santana's pinky. Brittany jumps down from the counter having the same landing as Santana and the two girls made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Santana's bedroom.

They stumble into Santana's room giggling at one another and release each other's pinkies.

"Wow. This is just like I remember it." Brittany says in awe as she looks around the familiar room. Santana rummages through her closet looking for two pairs of shorts and tank tops for them both to wear.

Brittany slumps down on top of the bed with her limbs spread out and lets out a content sigh. Santana turns to see Brittany spread across her bed with her eyes lightly shut and gives a devilish grin.

She quietly approaches the bed making sure Brittany doesn't hear her. When she reaches the end of the bed she quickly pounces on to her bed landing right on top of Brittany straddling her waist, she takes full advantage of the blondes revealed torso through the blazer and begins tickling her stomach and sides. Brittany's eyes immediately fly open and she bursts out laughing.

"N-no! S-santanaaaa!" She shouts out through her laughter trying to stop the brunette on top of her from continuing her assault.

Santana grabs a hold of Brittany's wrists and continues her actions by pinning the blonde's wrists above her head with one hand and using the other to continue tickling her.

"Ahhh! Santana! Please stop!" Brittany can hardly breathe and is wriggling uncontrollably trying to free herself from the Latina's grip.

Santana finally stops tickling her and releases the grip on Brittany's wrists but remains straddling her, laughing at the girl beneath her struggling to catch her breathe.

Brittany lets out a sigh once she has caught her breathe and then looks up to the girl above her.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that." She says trying to keep serious but can't help the giggle that comes out along with it.

Santana just smiles down at the blonde and lets out another chuckle.

"Well I haven't been able to do it in a long time." She says as she removes herself from on top of the blonde and picks up the pieces of clothing she had dropped on the bed before jumping on Brittany. She hands Brittany one of the tank tops and a pair of shorts.

"Here you can sleep in these."

Brittany takes the clothes from Santana with a smile and immediately goes to remove her jeans. Santana can't seem to tear her eyes away from Brittany's bare never ending legs but is brought out of her gaze when she hears Brittany's voice.

"Santana, can I ask you something?" Brittany asks as she pulls the shorts up her legs.

Santana clears her throat and slightly shakes her head turning her attention to removing her own clothes.

"UH, yeah. Yeah of course you can Britt.

Brittany pulls the black tank top over her head before asking Santana the question that has just popped into her head.

"Well, during the game of truth or dare I got asked if I was a virgin and I said yes, so I was just wondering if…" Brittany trails off as she gets distracted by Santana removing her own top revealing her own set of abs and a black lace bra.

"If I'm a virgin?" Santana finishes for Brittany and giggles a bit as the other girl ogling her stomach and chest. For some reason she doesn't feel uncomfortable under Brittany's stare and just continues removing her jeans before putting her tank top on. Brittany continues to stare and takes a gulp at the sight of Santana in just her underwear stood in front of her. She replies with a quiet 'uh-huh'. Santana pulls on her shorts and tank top before answering.

"Well, yes Brittany, I am a virgin." Brittany's eyes dart up to Santana's eyes with a surprised look.

"Seriously?!" She asks incomplete shock. Santana giggles at Brittany's reaction and then makes her way over to sit on top of her bed cross legged.

"Yeah… Why do you seem so surprised?" She asks through a smirk. Brittany also makes her way over to the bed and mirrors Santana's position sitting opposite from her.

"Well, I guess I just assumed you had had sex because… well you're really hot." Brittany says in complete seriousness causing Santana to blush slightly and let out a small laugh.

"It's not like nobody has tried to take my virginity. It's just, I don't know, I just want to wait for someone I actually like and…"

"Someone you trust. Yeah I'm the same." Brittany finishes for her and they both share a sincere smile.

"Yes exactly. I don't want to sleep with some stupid boy like squirrel head or something." Santana says referring to Puck.

Brittany giggles at the nickname then her expression to a more serious one.

"So what's the furthest you've been with someone then?" She asks with an intrigued look.

"Why do interested Britt?" Santana asks through a giggle and a raised eye brow.

"San, we have missed out on a year of gossip. I want to know everything." She says with a serious expression causing Santana to chuckle at the other girl.

"Oh I know," Brittany continues. "Let's play questions. That way we can have a complete catch up." She says moving slightly closer to the other girl on the bed and clasping her hands on top of her crossed legs.

"Okay sure, you can go first." Santana says smiling at the eager blonde sat in front of her.


End file.
